A Half Demon Miko and a Mercenary
by Bleedingrose13
Summary: First fanfic be nice. Its been a couple years since Naraku's defeat. Inuyaha and Kagome have a baby named Yumi. A new evil stronger then Naraku raises and old enemies return. Will Yumi and Bankotsu fall in love or will the past separate them?
1. Chapter 1: Happiness and a New Evil

A Half Demon Miko and a Mercenary

This is my first you all like it! Please leave a review or if you have any ideas I'd appreciate it. No flaming! If you don't like it then leave.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha. The only character I own is Yumi and Katsu and maybe some other people I might add.

===================================Prologue===================================

It's been a couple years since Inuyasha and the gang had defeated Naraku. After the battle, the gang settled down to raise a family. Sango and Miroku finally got married and had three kids, twin girls and a newborn son. Inuyasha and Kagome along with their adopted son Shippo settled down. Kagome and Inuyasha wanted to have a child so they got to it and they were thrilled to know that Kagome was pregnant.

After the battle, Koga has finally gotten over Kagome and mated with Ayame. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha finally came to good terms. Sesshomaru was very happy to know that he was going to have a niece or nephew. He would come over whenever he could to make sure that Kagome's pregnancy would go well. He even brought her new kimonos whenever he came over. He even brought some for her unborn child.

When Sango and Miroku found out about Kagome being pregnant, they would come see them and bring healthy food that she should eat while being pregnant. Sango would also give Kagome some advice about being pregnant while Miroku gave Inuyasha advice about what to expect when Kagome's hormones would show. Like what to say and what NOT to say.

When it was time for Kagome to have her baby Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken, Koga, Ayame, Ginta, and Hokaku all came to be with her. When Kagome had the child, everyone was happy to know that she had a healthy baby girl. Inuyasha and Kagome named her Yumi. Yumi was a beautiful baby. She had black hair like her mother's except her dog ears were sliver like her father's and she had her father's and uncle's golden eyes. Everyone was shocked when they sensed miko energy flowing through her veins.

Chapter 1: Happiness and a New Evil

It's been 5 years since Yumi's birth and she was a very happy child. She loved nature and the village people adored her. Despite being a half demon, she was loved by villagers and children wherever they went, Inuyasha figured it was because of her loving nature and her miko powers. Kagome is teaching Yumi about being a miko and how to use and control her powers and since she was a half demon, her father has been teaching her how to use her demonic powers. Sesshomaru even made her a sword with his own fang.

Kagome and Inuyasha felt they were blessed to have their child and Shippo was happy to finally have a little sibling that he could play with. Everyone lived their lives in peace…or so they thought. Unknown to everyone, a new evil stronger then Naraku was rising.

-~somewhere in the Northern mountains~-

A man was walking through the remains of the old sacred mountain, Mt. Hakurei. He had long black hair that came to the middle of his back and had blood red eyes. His eyes were so blood red that even Naraku would even fear him. In his hands, was a bag filled with human remains. When he got to the center of the mountain, he looked around for something. He continued walking until he stopped and sniffed the air. He smiled an evil smile as he looked down to see more remains. He knelt down to pick up the remnants and put them in his bag. Once he was done he turned around and started walking back to his hideout.

Once at his hideout, he walked to a room and set the bag down. He opened the bag and dumped the ashes on a odd symbol on the floor. Once all the remains were out, he cast some kind of spell and put his hands on the symbol and it started to glow a bright red. He closed his eyes as more of the red light appeared. When the light stopped he opened his eyes to find 5 people lying on the floor. They were alive but unconscious. He smiled and walked over to the youngest who was the leader.

"Wake up, Bankotsu of the Band of Seven." He said.

Bankotsu started to open his eyes. Once his eyes were open, he sat up and looked up at the man who had woken him.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?"

"My name is Katsu, and I'm the one who brought you and your brother's back from the dead a second time."

Bankotsu stared at him and looked around the room to find more people lying on the floor. Bankotsu gasped as he saw his brothers and knew that he was alive once again.

"I couldn't revive your other two brothers Makotsu and Kyotsu because after they died, the villagers thought it would be best to disperse here ashes so they wouldn't come back."

"I see" Bankotsu looked up at Katsu, "so why did you revive us?"

Katsu smiled maliciously and looked down at Bankotsu, "Do you remember Inuyasha and his group?"

Bankotsu growled at the name, "Yeah I remember him. That bastard killed me and my comrades."

"I want you to kill him and his friends, starting with his mate Kagome."

Bankotsu looked at him bewildered, "Kagome? Why not just kill Inuyasha? Kill the strongest so we can get rid of the weaker ones after."

"Kagome is the most powerful miko alive after Kikyo's death and the reason I want you to kill Kagome first is because if we kill her, Inuyasha will be vulnerable so then we'd have the perfect opportunity to destroy him."

Bankotsu smiled as began to understand what Katsu was explaining to him. "You are right. Kill the girl first and kill Inuyasha while he is defenseless."

"Exactly."

A/N: Finally the first chapter is finished. This is my first fanfic so please be nice and I'd appreciate it if you would review.


	2. Chapter 2: Battle to the Death

A/N: Thank you to all of those who have reviewed and favorited my story. I hope I get more reviews and more people like the story. Well here is chapter two. Hope you all like it!

Chapter 2: Battle to the Death Part. 1

A young girl about the age of 5 was running through the flower fields. She had shoulder length black hair with sliver dog ears and beautiful golden eyes. She was wearing a red kimono with black flowers at the bottom. She ran to a flower she liked and kneeled down to pick it up.

"Mommy look! Isn't this a pretty flower?"

Her mother walked closer to the girl. She had long raven black hair that was up in a ponytail and she had pretty chestnut colored eyes. She was wearing a blue miko/fighting kimono with a dragon on one of the legs. The miko called out to the child.

"Be careful Yumi! There might be demons coming this way! Be on your guard!"

"Don't worry mommy. There are no demons around. I can smell them if they get close. Don't worry mommy, I'll protect you."

Kagome smiled at her daughter. She had to admit, her child acted a lot like Inuyasha, which was pretty funny, but both she and Inuyasha felt very blessed to have a beautiful, loving daughter. She sat under one of the oak trees as she watched Yumi play in the fields and picking up flowers. Kagome giggled. Yumi was just like Rin when she was younger. Rin always took her to the flower fields and made necklaces for all the girls in the village. Kagome smiled as she stood up and called to Yumi.

"Yumi it's time to go. We have errands to run."

"Coming mommy!"

Yumi grabbed one more flower and ran over to where her mom was and gave Kagome a flower necklace she had made for her. Kagome smiled as she put the necklace on and grabbed Yumi's hand. A few minutes later, they came across a temple deep in the forest. They both paused for a moment to pray.

"Momma, why do we have to pray?"

"Because we as miko's must pray for those who have passed. This temple is a resting place for everyone who died here and so it is our job to pray and make sure those souls are happy in the afterlife."

"Oh….ok. I'll pray too!"

Yumi closed her eyes and prayed. She didn't know what to say, but she just prayed that all of those souls would be happy. While they were praying, Kagome sense something…something dangerous. She stopped praying and turned around swiftly . Yumi felt her mother move and turned to look at her.

"Mommy? Is something wrong?"

'_I know this aura, but why can't I remember? Wait…I recognize this aura! No! It can't be! He's dead!'_

Yumi began to grow anxious as her mom continued to ignore her.

"Mommy!?" Kagome snapped out her thoughts and turned to Yumi.

"Yumi do you smell anything?"

Yumi sniffed at the air and gasped as she had never smelled anything like this. It was human, but it was very powerful. There were four of them, hiding in different places inside forest, but they weren't as close as the strongest which was getting nearer to them.

" Yes! It's completely human, but it is very powerful. There are four more of them, but there not as close as the strongest one that is getting closer and closer to us."

Kagome looked at Yumi then back to where the aura was coming from. '_FUCK! What the hell does HE want? Oh god! Yumi! They shouldn't know about Yumi but what if they find her and discover her powers? Then they will come after her! No! I won't let that happen! As a mother and a miko, I won't let them harm Yumi.' _She snapped out of her thoughts and turned to her daughter.

"Yumi, do you remember how to hide your aura?"

Yumi looked at curiously at her mother for the sudden question. "Yes I remember. Why?"

"I want you to hide somewhere and hide your aura and keep hiding it until I come to you or when the danger is gone. Now go! This is an order as a mother and a miko. Yumi…" she turned and kneeled down to her," if I don't make it out of this alive, you will be the next miko and if I die, I want you to run to your father, Miroku, Sango, or Sesshomaru but whoever you go to, tell them what happened and they will protect you. Do you understand Yumi?"

Yumi started to cry. Hearing her mother say that she may not make it worried her to no end. She didn't want to leave her mother to die but she knew that she may not have a choice, she had to get help. Yumi looked down as more tears began to fall.

"Ok mommy. I will." Yumi sobbed.

Kagome looked at her daughter with sad eyes and held her close as it might be their final goodbye. Kagome knew that she might not make it since her opponent is HIM, but who knows. She is a powerful miko, she might make it out alive, but she just hoped and prayed that she would make it. Kagome felt the aura coming closer so she let go of Yumi and turned while she drew her bow and arrow.

"Yumi go now and remember what I said. Do NOT reveal your aura!"

"*sniffles* O…ok mommy!" Yumi wiped her tears and ran into the forest. Kagome looked back at the place her daughter disappeared at with sad eyes.' _I hope Yumi will be ok. She did say that there were 5 of them hidden in the forest.'_ She felt the aura now and fought off her tears and looked at the spot the aura was coming from. Then, someone walked into the clearing. Kagome gasped. _'I knew it! It IS him! How? When? How come Inuyasha and I hadn't sense him till now?'_

The figure stopped walking and smirked as he saw his target in front of him. Her bow and arrow already out and ready to fire. He looked her over _'I have to admit, she is a LOT more beautiful than last time I saw her. Hell she is even more beautiful than Kikyo.'_ He drew his large halberd and pointed it at Kagome.

Kagome looked at the figure before her. He looked the same as he did when they fought him, but there was something different about him. Last time, Bankotsu's life was bound to the shikon jewel, but this time…there is none since she wished it would disappear forever. So what's keeping him alive?

"It's been awhile, Kagome." The figure spoke at last.

"It has, but I can't say I'm happy to see you, Bankotsu."

Bankotsu smirked, " My my, what a mouth you have there. I don't remember you having this big a mouth last time. Did you learn that from Inuyasha?"

Kagome also smirked, " That is for me to know and you to _never_ find out!"

" I like you. Your much more powerful than last time we met. No wonder Inuyasha has taking a liking to you."

" Is that supposed to be a joke? CAUSE I NOT LAUGHING!" Kagome growled, as she released her arrow, barely missing Bankotsu. Bankotsu realized how much stronger her scared powers are than last time and was impressed.

" He was right. You ARE the most powerful miko alive."

"Damn straight! Who revived you? What do you want from me?" Kagome hissed setting up another arrow.

" That none of your damn business!" Bankotsu yelled as swung his halberd at her.

A/N: Hope you all liked it. I was continuing with the story till I realized that I should save this stuff for the next chapter so I stopped it here. Well here you go! Please write some more reviews and no flaming!


	3. Chapter 3: Kagome's death

A/N: Thank you again to those who reviewed and added my story to their faves! ^-^ I'm so happy that more and more people like my story. Here is chapter 3. Enjoy!

Chapter 3: Kagome's Death

Bankotsu charged at Kagome with Banryu in hand. Kagome released another arrow and jumped back. Her arrow almost hit Bankotsu but he blocked with Banryu, stopping his attack in the process. Kagome took that opportunity to pull out her sword, Raijin, and charged at Bankotsu. Raijin and Banryu clashed. Bankotsu was really impressed at Kagome's strength. Not only does she know how to use a sword, but they both were completely equal in strength.

While Bankotsu was lost in his thoughts, Kagome pushed Bankotsu away and jumped into the air. Bankotsu watched as she flipped in the air. Kagome raised her sword and the winds started blowing and it got colder. Bankotsu stared in awe while she smirked.

"ICE RAGE!" Kagome yelled as millions of ice shards came out of the sword and headed straight for Bankotsu. Bankotsu had no time to run so he shielded himself with Banryu. Kagome landed on the ground and turned to look at the place Bankotsu was last standing. Kagome smirked in triumph as she sheathed her sword and walked towards the forest where Yumi was hiding.

Then a snake like sword charged at Kagome. Kagome sensed it and dodged and landed on the ground a few feet behind her. A few seconds later, shots were fired and Kagome jumped in the air as the bullets hit the place she was just standing. While in the air, metal wire scattered all around Kagome so she couldn't escape. Kagome bit her lip seeing no escape. Then fire started snaking its way towards the helpless girl. Kagome quickly found an escape and made her way out. Once out of harm's way, Kagome felt someone behind her so she quickly moved her body just as sharp claws was just about to strike her back. Kagome jumped back five feet away facing her enemies.

"Big brother! Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks Jakotsu."

"Damn it! I was so close to killing her. If I was a few seconds earlier, I would've killed her!" Suikotsu shouted vehemently.

"I have to say. I am impressed! She got a lot stronger since last time we saw her. Isn't that right Ginkotsu?" the Suikotsu asked.

"Gash!" the machine known as Ginkotsu bellowed.

'_So they all are back. Well, besides the giant and the ugly one. So these are the other four people that Yumi said was hiding somewhere. So they all planned to ambush me? Good plan, but not good enough!' _Kagome thought to herself.

"So you all are alive too? Who revived you? What do you want with me?" Kagome hissed at them clearly not liking the thought that they won't answer her questions. She wasn't bothered by being out numbered. She could kill them all if she wanted to, but she just didn't like the idea of not knowing the truth of why they were alive.

"We don't have to tell you anything wench!" Jakotsu hissed.

"Jakotsu, it's all right. She's not going to live much longer so it's only fair that we answer her."

"Big brother! What are you saying?" Suikotsu asked.

"Big brother, are you sure about this? If we tell her, who knows what HE will do-"

"Suikotsu, Renkotsu relax. HE won't do anything to us if we tell her. Besides, she's going to die so if we tell her, no one else will ever know." Bankotsu replied while smirking.

Kagome inwardly smirked. _'That's what you think Bankotsu. If I die, Yumi will hear every word that comes out of your mouth and will tell Inuyasha and the others.'_

"I can't take this anymore! Who the HELL are you talking about? All I hear is ' he this' or ' he that'! Who is this 'HE' you are talking about?" Kagome hissed. Meanwhile, all five men stared at her smirking.

"The HE we are talking about is the man that revived us a few days ago." Bankotsu said. Kagome gasped. _' They were JUST revived! How did this guy find the remains? Mt. Hakurei is nothing more than a pile of stone. How….?'_ Kagome thought hysterically.

"W-what?" Kagome stuttered.

" I don't know how he found our ashes in Mt Hakurei since it is a pile of pebbles but he somehow managed to revive us so we can kill the people that could threaten his plans while we get our revenge."

"So this guy is just like Naraku! Reviving the dead to do his bidding! Why are you even working for him? He is just using you so you can do his dirty work and will kill you once he has no use for you! Just like Naraku!" Kagome screeched at them.

"Aye, he is just like Naraku, but better. You see, he didn't need the jewel shards to revive us unlike Naraku who had to. No! He gave us life again! Once we finish off his enemies, he will let us live our lives wrecking havoc just like we used to when we alive in the beginning. Once Inuyasha and everyone he cares about is dead, there will be no one who can stop him!"

'_That's what you think Bankotsu. Yumi can hear every word that is being spoken right now. She will stop whoever his guy is.' _Kagome thought.

"Now enough of this, Let's finish this!" Bankotsu stated as he got into his fighting stance.

"Hmph! I was thinking the same thing." Kagome said as she pulled at Raijin and got in her fighting stance as well. They stared at each other for a couple minutes then they both charged at each other. Their swords clanged as the struck each other. They pulled away and clashed swords again. Kagome released her power as did Bankotsu their canceled out. Kagome sent one last attack to defeat Bankotsu once and for all.

Then Kagome felt pain in her back. Suikotsu managed to sneak behind her while they were fighting. He swung at her again cutting her arm. Kagome screamed in pain. Ginkotsu fired at Kagome and sent her into the air screaming in agony. Renkotsu sent wires at Kagome wrapping itself around her arms and legs. Once one the floor, Kagome tried freeing herself, but the hilt of Jakotsu's sword hit her stomach.

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kagome screamed as she fell to the floor. She was still alive, but barely. Bankotsu smirked as he walked towards Kagome who was being lifted the floor so that she was on her knees, by Jakotsu and Suikotsu. Kagome cried in pain as she was being shifted. Bankotsu stopped right in front of her pointing Banryu down at her.

" This is it Kagome. Any last words before you leave this world?"

Kagome bit her lip as she knew that she was going die. She closed her eyes for a second then opened her eyes and looked into the forest. She saw Yumi as she tried not to cry seeing her mother about to die. Kagome gave Yumi a sad smile as tears escaped her eyes.

"Please forgive me, Yumi." Kagome said as she looked away and closed her eyes, waiting to get it over with. Bankotsu looked at her with a confused look. _'Who's Yumi? Katsu never mentioned anyone named Yumi!' _Bankotsu thought. He shook his thoughts off as he looked down at Kagome.

"Good-bye Kagome. You were a strong opponent, but not strong enough. May your soul rest in peace!" Bankotsu said as Banryu cut into Kagome. She cried out pain and with the last bit of life in her, she whispered " Inu…yasha. Y- Yumi." Then she closed her eyes and took one last breath. This was the end of the strongest miko who ever lived.


	4. Chapter 4: Yumi Kidnapped!

A/N: Wow I'm surprised that most of my readers are getting into the story. Thanks to those of you who reviewed and favorited my story. This fanfic is the one that I have lots of ideas for, but I'm working on another, but I'm not too happy about how it's turning out, but we'll see and I have another idea for a different fanfic so I can't wait to get started on that. Well here's chapter 4. Enjoy!

Chapter 4: Yumi Kidnapped

-Yumi in the Forest-

Yumi had been watching the fight the entire time. When she smelt those other four people coming, she wanted to warn her mom, but couldn't because they would have come after her. She watched as her mom was being sliced like a boar being chopped for dinner. She was close to tears before her mother was killed. She heard what her mother said to her and a tear fell as she watched her mother die before her eyes. Her mother's killers hadn't noticed her yet so she quietly started crying.

While Yumi was crying in the forest, Bankotsu smirked as Kagome laid dead on the ground. Though no one noticed, he was thinking about what Kagome said before she died. _" Please forgive me, Yumi"_. He wondered _'Who is this 'Yumi' that Kagome mentioned and why was she looking at the forest' _Bankotsu turned and looked into the forest when something dawned on him, _' Could this 'Yumi' have seen the fight? If that's it then she heard every word I said. Damn it!' _Just then Jakotsu walked over to him.

"Big brother, are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just thinking."

"About what the wench said?" Suikotsu asked.

"Yeah"

"Well I don't sense anyone around here so whoever this "Yumi" is they probably ran away from here." Renkotsu added

"But that's a bad thing. Whoever this is heard everything big brother said and since Kagome knows this person, they might tell Inuyasha." Jakotsu explained.

"Good point and if that's true, we'll have to find that person and kill 'em before she can tell that half-demon." Suikotsu said as he raised his claws.

"Oh well. If we come across this "Yumi" we'll do something about them, but for now, we should probably get back to Katsu and tell him we killed Kagome." Bankotsu stated.

"Alright"

So the five brothers turned to leave. Yumi heard them leave and quickly but quietly, ran towards her mother's body. In her distress she didn't realize that they were still within hearing distance. Luckily for her, they didn't sense her coming, for now.

"Big brother, this Yumi is still bugging me. What if this person already told Inuyasha?"

"You're still worried about that Renkotsu? It doesn't bother me anymore. We will run into this person sooner or la-"

"MOMMY!" a young voice cried.

All five men stopped dead in their tracks. They couldn't believe what they just heard. That voice kept replaying over and over again in their minds. They turned around to see a little girl run to Kagome's body. She was crying into Kagome's lifeless body. They couldn't believe their eyes as looked at each other and then back to her.

Yumi ran into her mother's body, crying for her mother. She knew Kagome was dead and that there was nothing she could do to bring her back.

" MOMMY! MOMMY WAKE UP! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME MOMMY!"

The Shichinintai stared at the young girl with confused eyes. They knew that she didn't know they could see her, but they were too shocked to do anything at the moment. It was Bankotsu who finally snapped out of his thoughts and turned to his brothers.

"Brothers, get her!" Bankotsu ordered.

"Aye big brother"

They walked towards Yumi since she hadn't realized that they were still there. As they were getting closer to her, Yumi heard footsteps coming towards her. She looked up and saw the men who killed her mother. She screamed as loud as she could and ran deep into the forest with the five men hot on her tail. Tears flew out of her eyes as she ran away from her mother's murderers. A few minute later, she tripped over a vine sticking out of the ground. She pulled herself up and tried to run, but one of the men grabbed her by her arm and lifted her to her feet. She screamed even though they were far away from any village. The other three men reached Suikotsu and Yumi. Yumi tried to pry free, but she wasn't as strong as the him.

Finally, Bankotsu made his way to his brothers and their captive. He stared at her as she cried and struggled to get free. He walked over to her and looked down at her.

"Well, well, well, look what Kagome kept from us. So Inuyasha and Kagome had a child. Now I get it! You're Yumi! The one Kagome mentioned before." Bankotsu said as he kneeled down to eyelevel with her.

"NO! Get away from me!" Yumi screamed as she cried and looked away from her mother's killer. Bankotsu grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. She cried as she had to look at him while Suikotsu was holding her grabbed her other arm and lifted it above her head.

"Now, what are we going to do with you? Should we kill you so you can't tell your father that we killed your mommy?" Bankotsu asked, putting a dagger to her throat. Yumi closed her eyes as she waited to be killed by the same man who killed her mother. When the dagger didn't touch her, she opened her eyes to see that he was deep in thought. _'This girl can be useful to us. With her being a half demon and a miko, she will become powerful and that would be good to have on our side. Besides that, she is cute for a kid so that means she'll be cutter when she gets older.'_ Bankotsu thought. He pulled the dagger away and stood. Everyone looked at him bewildered, even Yumi.

"Big brother! What are you doing? Kill her while we have the chance!" Suikotsu said.

"We are not going to kill her. She can be useful to us with her being a half demon and a miko. With her powers, our band will become even more powerful then we already are. So we are taking her with us."

"Big brother! What are you saying? She's a girl! She'll only be in the way!" Jakotsu whined.

"With some training she will become an asset and even though she is a girl, we would regret it if we killed her now when we could've used her powers."

"I agree with Bankotsu. Even though I don't like this idea anymore than the rest of you, with her powers, she will be useful to us."

"Gash!" Ginkotsu grunted in agreement.

"Ha that three against two well, that settles it. We're keeping her and that's that." Bankotsu said as he grabbed Yumi's arm and walked off into the forest while Yumi struggled.

"No! I don't wanna go with you! I wanna go home! Let me go!" Yumi cried as she was being dragged off into the forest with Shichinintai following close behind.

A/N: There that's end of chapter 4! A few more chapters and the story will get better. Please review and I'll update really soon. Bye!


	5. Chapter 5: Inuyasha's Rage!

A/N: Wow I'm surprised that most of my readers are getting into the story. Thank you for those who reviewed and favorited my story. This fanfic is the one that I have lots of ideas for. I'm also working on another, but I don't think it will last long unless I get new ideas and quick and theres a Twilight fanfic that I'm getting started on so all of you who likes Twilight, check it out when I post it up. Well here's chapter 5!

Chapter 5: Inuyasha's Rage!

" Ok Shippo, that enough training for today! You did better than before. Keep it up and you'll be as strong as me." Said a tall figure with a red kimono and long sliver hair and dog ears with golden eyes.

*pants* " Hai Inuyasha." Said the young fox demon. He had orange hair with green eyes. He got a lot taller than he was when he first met Inuyasha. Now he is up to Inuyasha's chest. His fox magic improved greatly over the past 5 years thanks to Inuyasha's training. Now that Naraku was gone, Kagome and Inuyasha adopted Shippo as their own son.

Inuyasha smiled at his adopted son. He was impressed at how strong he was becoming so quickly. Thankfully, with Shippo's powers, he will have more help protecting Kagome and Yumi. Specking of which, Inuyasha realized that they weren't back yet. He looked out into the road that Kagome and Yumi took this morning. _' Kagome did say that she had a couple errands to run and they probably won't be back till later. I just hope they are ok. I mean, Yumi is still a child and will be in danger.'_

Inuyasha shock his thoughts away and headed back to the hut with Shippo right at his side. Once at the hut, Inuyasha and Shippo got some ice cold water and drank it then went outside to play. While they were playing, a monk wearing a purple robe with short black hair tied in a ponytail came walking to the hut. Inuyasha and Shippo smelt him coming and stopped playing and walked over to him.

" Hey Miroku! Its been awhile! How've ya been? Where's Sango?" Inuyasha asked the monk.

" Yes it has been awhile Inuyasha, Shippo. Sango is at home with the kids.Hey where's Kagome and Yumi? I don't see them anywhere." Miroku asked

" They went out to run a couple errands, but they should be back soon."

" Oh ok. Hey Inuyasha, can we go sit down somewhere?" Miroku asked.

" Uh…yeah. Shippo, go to Aunt Sango's hut and play with the girls. I'm sure they want to play with you."

" Ok! Bye dad! Bye Miroku!" Shippo said as he ran off towards Sango's house.

" He sure has grown up a lot since Naraku's defeat hasn't he?"

" Yeah."

" Now lets go inside the hut Inuyasha. I need to talk to you about something." Miroku said.

" Ok." Inuyasha said as they both walked into the hut. Inuyasha got them both some tea and sat down in front of him.

" So what do you need to tell me?" Inuyasha asked his best friend.

" Inuyasha, do you sense anything odd lately?"

" What do you mean? Like what?"

" Yesterday, I went out to help some villagers with a funeral. While I was their, I met a couple travelers that were coming south from where Mt. Hakurei was before it collapsed."

" Mt. Hakurei? Why would anyone go there? That mountain became a demon hunting ground since the day it collapsed when Naraku left the mountain all those years ago."

" I know, but they were just passing by the mountain when they felt something sinister from the mountain. They looked at the mountain and saw a figure walking out of one of the caves that is still standing after the collapse. In the figures hand, was a bag that looked like it was filled with dirt and the figures hands were dirty. Then he flew off somewhere. And before they got to the village, they saw a young man with a white kimono and a huge sword in his hands. Does this sound familiar to you Inuyasha?"

" Hmmm…No it can't be?!" Inuyasha said while jumping to his feet.

" What is it Inuyasha?"

" The guy you just described. It sounds a lot like Bankotsu!"

Miroku jumped to his feet the minute Inuyasha said that. Now that he realized it, it did sound like Bankotsu.

" What? Theres no way he could be revived! Kagome wished for the shikon jewel to disappear forever! So how could he be alive?! "

" I don't, but we have to go! Kagome and Yumi still aren't here yet! What if they are in trouble?!"

" Your right Inuyasha. Lets go!" With that said, Inuyasha and Miroku ran out the hut and into the path that Kagome and Yumi went. They searched for hours. Calling for there names getting no reply from any of them. Inuyasha followed their scent all the way into another forest. Once he got inside the forest, he smelt blood…Kagome's blood. Inuyasha sped up to find Kagome and make sure she's ok. Once he got to the place Kagome's scent was strongest, Inuyasha's world came crumbling down like a ton of bricks.

In front of him, was Kagome's body. Her arms were tied up behind her and puddles of blood were all around her. Inuyasha knew she was dead, he sensed no life coming from her, but he didn't want to believe it. He fell to his knees when Miroku came into the clearing.

" Inuyasha are you alright? Inuyas-" Miroku gasped as he looked what Inuyasha was seeing. He saw Kagome's body with no life coming from it. He wanted to scream to the gods for taking someone close to everyone that loved her. She was like a little sister to him. He wanted to fall to his knees and cry just like Inuyasha only he wasn't crying, at least he's trying not to cry.

" That bastard! He did this?! He did this to Kagome?!"

" Who did Inuyasha?"

" That bastard Bankotsu! He and his buddies too. There scent is all around here, only thing is that they don't smell of dirt and graveyard soil."

" What? If they don't smell like graveyard soil, then that means they are actually alive and if they are actually alive, that means…"

" Yeah. Someone with the power to actually revive the dead without using a shikon jewel shard revived them. But who and why? And why attack Kagome?"

" Yeah. Wait a minute. Didn't you say that Yumi was with Kagome?!"

" Yeah why do you-oh no, Yumi!"

" Come on maybe she's hiding somewhere."

" Yumi! Yumi come on out baby!"

" Yumi! Yumi!"

They searched for Yumi, but no luck. But unlike Kagome, they don't see Yumi's body so that means she's still alive…for now.

" Those bastards! They kill Kagome, and now they kidnap Yumi. What else could go wrong?!" Inuyasha yelled to no one in particular.

" Um…sorry to bring it up, but your going to have to tell Sesshomaru and he won't be too happy. You know how much he loves Kagome and Yumi."

" FUCK! Why DID you have to bring it up?! He'll KILL me!"

" Yeah. Well right now, lets take Kagome's body and have a proper funeral. Then we'll go searching for Yumi."

" Yeah your right." Inuyasha said as he picked up Kagome's body and carried her back to the village with Miroku right behind him. Once at the village, Sango, Shippo, and the kids were waiting for their missing family members to come home. When Sango and Shippo saw Kagome, they sobbed. Shippo lost another mother and Sango lost her only sister (not by blood but they were like sisters). They set a date for Kagome's funeral, but first, Inuyasha had to get news to Sesshomaru and he will NOT like this…not one bit.

~In the western castle~

" WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!?!?!?!?!" a angry demon lord yelled at his imp demon servant, Jaken.

" Uh…Kagome was found dead in the southeast forests and Yumi is nowhere to be found…milord." Jaken hesitantly replied.

Sesshomaru slammed his fist into the desk. He couldn't believe what he just heard. His sister-in-law is dead and his niece is missing. _' Damn that Inuyasha! He should've been with them! If he was, this never would have happened!'_

" Jaken, we leave towards the village in the morning. We do not want to miss Kagome's funeral."

" Yes milord!" Jaken said as he walked out. Sesshomaru sat down in his chair as he tried to clear his head before he snapped and broke anything. He knew he should've taken Kagome as his mate. He never would have admitted it, but he loved Kagome, but seeing as she loved Inuyasha, he didn't get in the way. But now he realized he made a mistake in letting her go.

The next day, Sesshomaru and Jaken left towards the village. Once their, Sesshomaru wanted to beat Inuyasha to a pulp, but didn't because there were kids around. The funeral took place the day after Sesshomaru arrived. They all wore black kimonos as they looked at Kagome's body. Rin and Kohaku, who are now married and having their first child, cried as they saw the person they looked up to as kids laid dead before them. Koga and Ayame showed up as well as the other two wolf demons. Ayame cried as she saw a good friend dead in front of her while Koga on the other hand, tried not to cry and not to punch Inuyasha for not protecting her and Yumi. Sesshomaru formed his hands into fists as he couldn't believe what was taking place around him. Sango cried into Miroku's shoulders while the kids cried into their legs. Shippo tried not to cry like his dad, but he couldn't help the one tear that fell from his eyes. Inuyasha smelt the tear and put his hand on Shippo's shoulder.

~somewhere in a cave~

Bankotsu walked towards Katsu's room. He had to report Kagome's death and tell him about her daughter. He left the girl with his brothers back at a abandoned hut. He wondered what Katsu will say about the girl. Honestly, he didn't want to kill her. She will make a good fighter to them. He walked into the room and saw Katsu in the middle of the room doing something.

" Ah Bankotsu! I take it killing Kagome went well!"

" Yes sir, but we have a small problem"

Katsu didn't like the sound of that. " Oh. What problem would that be?"

" Well apparently, Inuyasha and Kagome had a daughter together and was with her when we killed her. So she saw the fight and heard everything we said. She is a half demon miko so that's why I didn't kill her. I figured with her powers, she would make a good warrior on our side."

" Hmmm…so Kagome had a child with the half demon. Do not kill her. I may need her powers when she is older, but for now, raise her to be a strong miko/ warrior. Until the time is right, you and your brothers can live the life you wanted to. I won't need you till about 10 years so raise her till the time is right."

" Are you sure? You don't need us? We're free to live our lives the way we want to?"

" Yeah just for 10 years or less depending on how my experiment goes."

" Alright well just lets us know when you need us for anything."

Bankotsu turned and left the room. Katsu smirked to himself while Bankotsu left. " Will do Bankotsu. Will do."

A/N: Well here's chapter 5! Now you all know how Inuyasha reacts to the death of his wife and his daughter's kidnapping. I'll update as soon as I can. Until then, bye bye!


	6. Chapter 6: A New Life

A/N: Wow I'm surprised that most of my readers are getting into the story. Thank you for those who reviewed and favorited my story. This fanfic is the one that I have lots of ideas for. I'm also working on another, but I don't think it will last long unless I get new ideas and quick and theres a Twilight fanfic that I'm getting started on so all of you who likes Twilight, check it out when I post it up.

Chapter 6: A New Life

Its been 10 years since Kagome's death. After the funeral, Inuyasha and everyone close to them, all searched far and wide for Inuyasha's lost daughter Yumi. They searched for months…a year…even a couple years, but no luck. Most of them gave up, very few people are searching for the lost girl. As 10 years came. They all eventually gave up. It would be a miracle if they found her.

~ somewhere in a forest~

A teenaged girl was walking through the forest with some herbs and food in her arms. She had medium black hair and golden eyes. She was wearing a fighting kimono that was black and had red cherry blossoms at the bottom and her orbi(A/N: idk if that's what u call it but please tell me if I have it wrong) was red(A/N:Think of Soifon from Bleach). Part of her hair was in a bun while the rest was straight down. She was also wearing a necklace with a red sakura blossom.

She walked deeper into the forest when she felt someone following her. She stopped and looked around her.

" I know your there! Come out!"

Then three demons appeared. They were all bear demons. One bear demon had long brown hair with brown eyes. The other had short brown hair with black eyes. But the tall one, he was different from the others. He had long black hair with beautiful ice blue eyes. She would've fallen for him if she was any normal girl.

" Hey look boss! A human women all alone in our territory." The demon with short hair said.

" Even though she's human, she's hot. I bet lots of demons tried to come after you hot shot." The girl felt sick to her stomach. _' Disgusting bastards. They don't know who they're messing with' _she thought.

Then, the leader, the handsome one, walked over to her. He stopped a few feet in front of her and lifted her chin so she would look at him in the eyes. He looked at her face and then started looking up and down her. Her body was perfect, she was fit and slightly muscular and her breasts where big and round. He smirked.

" Yeah your right. She is hot, for a human." He said. The girl smirked inwardly, _' That's what you think pervert.' _

" So, why is someone hot and sexy like yourself doing by yourself in the forest?"

" None of your business. Now leave."

" Ah…a girl with spunk. And sorry love, but we aren't going anywhere. Now if you be a good little girl, it'll all be over soon." He said as he place a hand on her breast. The other two demons were watching with amusement as their leader was going to get his way with the girl. He started squeezing her breast while his other hand went to her butt and started groping her. He then brought his mouth to her ear and started nibbling on her earlobe. While he was violating her, she just stood there as if nothing was happening. _ ' Ok this guy REALLY doesn't know who he's messing with. Well, lets end this game.' _She smirked.

While he was still squeezing her breasts and butt, he pushed her back into a large nearby tree so she couldn't escape and so he could tie her up to the tree while fucking her. He brought his mouth to her neck and started sucking on it then licking it. She felt so disgusting and had to end it soon, but she needed the right opportunity. With his hand, he pushed her closer to him so that their bodies were touching. Once her body was touching his, he started groping her harder and squeezing her breast harder while rubbing his thing (even though he is fully clothed) against her.

He abandoned her butt and went to his pants and started taking his pants off. Once they were off, he went to her kimono and started undoing it. When he was about to pull off her kimono, she took that opportunity to grab her sword and killed him. The man cried in pain as he fell to the floor lifeless. The other two demons watched in horror as their leader was slain by a human girl. She than turned to the other two demons and killed them as they were trying to run away.

She stood there and looked at the men she just killed. She then walked off towards her destination. She walked for about 10 minutes when she saw a hut in the center of the forest. As she got closer, she saw a man with a white kimono and armor with long black braided hair sitting on the porch. When he saw her coming, he stood up and ran towards her.

" Yumi your late. Why are you late?"

" Sorry Bankotsu. I would've been home sooner, but something happen so I had to take care of it." Yumi said as she walked towards the hut. As she was going into the hut, Bankotsu grabbed her by the shoulder to stop her. She looked at him confused.

" What happened? Tell me what happened."

" Not much, just a couple of demons trying to rape me, but I got rid of them."

" WHAT?!" Bankotsu screamed after hearing that.

Then Jakotsu came walking outside from the hut. " What happened? What's with all the screaming?"

" YUMI ALMOST GOT RAPED BY SOME DEMONS!!!"

" WHAT?!" he screamed as he ran towards Yumi and hugged the life out of her.

" Ja…kot…su. Can't…breath!" Yumi said while trying to get some air.

" Sorry Yumi-chan." He said as he let go of her. She gasped for air as she fell to the ground.

" Wait, why isn't your demonic form not out? You didn't use it." Renkotsu said as he came out side with Suikotsu right behind him.

" They were weak demons so I didn't need to and besides, they were to busy trying to rape me that they didn't see it coming."

" Well next time, be careful little sister. Who knows. You may think that you can beat them without using your demonic powers, but men will catch you off guard and WILL eventually rape you…and Bankotsu will beat the shit out of anyone who messes with his girl" Suikotsu said while winking at Bankotsu.

Bankotsu blushed bright red and tried to deny that. " Wait you got it all wrong! Sure I would beat the shit out of them if they touched her, but I would do it only cause she's my little sister. I would do the same if anyone tried to rape you guys…like that will ever happen, but I would just because I care about you guys. You're my family."

" Whatever you say Bankotsu." Suikotsu said while smirking. Thankfully for Bankotsu, Yumi had no clue what they were talking about so she just shrugged it off and went inside with Renkotsu and Jakotsu while Bankotsu and Suikotsu started fighting each other that they didn't notice them going inside till Yumi came out saying that diner was ready. They sat and ate and shared some stories. Yumi went and put away the dishes while the men had sake and drank themselves to sleep. After they all went to sleep, she got dressed and went to sleep. Bankotsu said that they were going to travel tomorrow and leave very early so she went to sleep.

A/N: Ok I bet you all are confused. I didn't feel like adding a chapter about it, but after Bankotsu kidnapped her, Renkotsu sealed her demonic powers into the necklace that was described earlier in the story, making her human, but she can still turn into a half demon and while doing so, it made her forget her memory. So she forgot everything that happened before Bankotsu took her. Which means that she doesn't remember her mom's death or her father or anyone else. Next chapter things will get very interesting and we'll learn more about Katsu. I'll update soon. Bye!


	7. Chapter 7: Unexpected Meeting

**A/N: Wow I'm surprised that most of my readers are getting into the story. Thank you for those who reviewed and favorited my story. This fanfic is the one that I have lots of ideas for. I'm also working on another, but I don't think it will last long unless I get new ideas and quick and theres a Twilight fanfic that I'm getting started on so all of you who likes Twilight, check it out when I post it up****. **

Chapter 7: Unexpected Meeting

Its been a couple weeks since Bankotsu and the others left the hut to go traveling. They weren't going after anyone or anything; they just wanted to travel around. Of course, whenever they got to a village, all of the members except for Yumi would go attack and kill many people. That's the only thing Yumi didn't like about them. They would kill innocent people. The only thing Yumi will every kill are demons or bandits that get in her way or want something from her ( that would mean her body…perverts). Every time her brother's kill, she stays and buries all the dead bodies and pray for them

( A/n: even though she lost her memories, she knows that she is a miko).

This time, Yumi begged her brothers not to kill this village. She can't stand seeing people being killed and then having to bury them all. Her brother's eventually gave in and promised that they wouldn't kill for a while. Yumi gave all of them a big hug and left to get some food from the village. While she was gone, Bankotsu and his brothers started talking about Katsu.

" He hasn't talked to us in 10 years. Do you think we can trust him?" Renkotsu asked.

" I'm not sure. He did tell me that whatever he was doing, it would take about 10 years or less."

" What do you think he's planning?" Suikotsu asked.

" I don't know Suikotsu. We'll just have to wait and see."

" There's still something that bothers me", Jakotsu said, " do you think that he is just using us like Naraku? And why does he want us to get rid of Inuyasha and his group when don't even know who he is?"

" For once, you said something smart." Renkotsu said causing Jakotsu upset.

" What's that supposed to mean?!" Jakotsu hissed.

" Alright you two, knock it off. Why do you ask that Jakotsu?"

" Well, that day we killed Yumi-chan's mother, she didn't know who we were talking about and well…I don't know. I feel bad about killing someone that doesn't even know what's going on." Jakotsu said while at the sky.

" Are you going soft on us Jakotsu" Suikotsu asked.

" NO! Well, ever since we took Yumi, I regretted what we did. Yumi opened a whole new world for me and I feel bad that we took her mom from her."

All the members looked down at the ground. Jakotsu made a good point. Yumi…she was the best thing that ever happened to them. She showed them things that they never bothered to see before and yet, they took someone special from her. They all felt guilty. But if they never killed Kagome, they never would've met Yumi and never got to see the beauty life has to offer. Bankotsu was the first to snap out of his thoughts.

" I know, we all feel bad about what happened that day, but look on the bright side. We still have Yumi. If we never killed Kagome, we never would of met Yumi and that right there, I would never let go. Yumi means everything to us all so I have to thank Kagome for that."

" Your right big brother. We do have Yumi and I would never trade her for anything in the world."

All of the members agreed that Yumi was special to them all and went back to talking about Katsu and why he hasn't spoken to them. Meanwhile Yumi went to the village and bought some fresh meat, 4 new kimonos; two of them are fighting kimonos like the one she's wearing but different colors, a black bow and a new set of arrows, and a couple little stuff for her brothers. Since she was a miko, she also helped villagers that were in trouble and helped them and in return got more money. Just as she was about to leave the village, someone bumped into her causing he r to fall.

" Oww…" she moaned in pain.

" Oww…oh my god I'm so sorry miss. Here let me help you up." A young man around her age said as he got up and helped her up to her feet and helped her pick up her stuff.

" It's ok and thanks" Yumi said as she looked at the man that bumped into her. He had short black hair with brown eyes. He wore a dark blue monk's kimono and sandals.

" So do you live here?"

" No I'm traveling with my brothers. I just came to get some food and some new kimonos. Do you live here?"

" No. My family and I are traveling with my uncle. We are searching for someone."

" Oh. Who?"

" I don't know her name cause I don't really remember her well, but its my uncle's daughter. She went missing 10 years ago. To be honest I think she's dead, but they have a feeling that she is alive somewhere."

" Oh wow. 10 years is a long time. Well I got to go, my brother's are probably waiting for me. I hope I we run into each other again."

" Yeah me too. Oh by the way, my name is Daichi. What's your name?'

" Yumi."

" Yumi…what a pretty name. Well I'll see you around sometime."

" Yeah ok. Bye!" she said as she ran into out of the village.

" Yumi…I hope we run into each other again."

" Daichi!" someone called.

" Hmmm…what is it Shippo?"

" Your mom and dad asked me to go and find you. We found a inn to stay in for the night."

" Oh ok. Thanks" he said as he stared at the place Yumi disappeared from.

" Daichi? Is everything ok?"

" Yeah…I just met someone."

" Ah…was it a woman?"

Daichi blushed a bright shade of red, " Y…yeah."

" Awesome! My best friend found someone."

" Shippo!" he cried getting redder as he chased Shippo back to the inn.

~ meanwhile back in the forest~

Yumi walked into the forest. She thought about the man she just met. He was very handsome, and cute too, but she didn't like him that way. She just thought of him as a friend and besides, they'll probably never see each other again.

When she got to her camp, all her brothers were starving, so she gave them the hot fresh meat and they all ate. She also bought sake, but she didn't want them drinking it all right away. After they ate, Yumi gave them their gifts and they all dog piled her saying thanks. Once they got off, Yumi and Jakotsu started looking at the kimonos she bought and he loved them all saying that they would look cute on her.

Soon, it started getting late so All the members except for Yumi and Bankotsu all went to get dinner, so they could treat Yumi for once and save the rest of the meat. Yumi and Bankotsu sat in silence for a while till Bankotsu spoke up.

" So, did anything interesting happen at the village?"

" Not really. I did meet this guy and started talking to him."

" Really? Who was he?" Bankotsu said trying not to sound jealous. _' WHATTTTTT?!' _he yelled on the inside.

" His name was Daichi. He and his family were passing by the village. He said that they were looking for a family member that's been missing for 10 years."

This got Bankotsu's attention, " Really? Did he say who?"

" He doesn't remember. He said that it was his uncle's daughter, but he doesn't remember much about her."

" Hmmm…interesting."

" Hmmm…"

" Hey," he said as he got closer to her, " what's wrong?"

" I don't know. Its just…he looks familiar, but I don't remember him at all. Why do you think that is?"

" I don't know."

Bankotsu started getting nervous. _' What if this guy knows her father? Then we're screwed!' _Then the men returned with a dead boar. This was Yumi's favorite meal. They all cooked it and passed out to everyone and ate. By the time they finished eating, Yumi went to the hot springs nearby while Bankotsu told everyone what Yumi told him while they were gone. They all started getting nervous as well, but pushed the thought away. They could be wrong anyways. When Yumi got back, they all settled down and went to sleep.

~ at the inn~

Daichi stared out the window. He was thinking about the girl he met today. She was so beautiful. Any man must of asked her to marry them. She looked familiar though. Like he knew her from somewhere, but this was his first time meeting her. He shrugged that thought away and kept looking out the window. In the background, his father and uncle were talking again.

" Inuyasha, please claim down. I'm sure she's out there somewhere. You don't have to pace around like that every night."

" Sorry Miroku, I'm just worried about her. Its been 10 years since I saw my baby girl. Do you think she will remember me?"

" I don't know Inuyasha. Whoever took her might of erased her memory and also. Its been 10 years so she aged. She's not the little girl we all remember her as. She's grown into a young lady so it may be harder to find her since we don't know what she'll look like."

" Yeah your right." Inuyasha said as he sat down against the wall.

" So Daichi. Shippo told us that you met a girl in the village. Was she pretty?"

Daichi blushed and gave Shippo a death glare. Shippo laughed nervously and sweat dropped.

" Well she was a miko. She had medium black hair and a fighting kimono on. She was very pretty…"

" Ah…my son finally found a woman. Way to go son." Miroku said as he patted Daichi on the back.

" So…did anything happen between you two?" Miroku asked. Daichi turned red as he looked down. Sango stepped in.

" Miroku, he just met the young girl today. He wouldn't go do something like that, right Daichi?" She said as she gave him a " you better not have or I'll kill you even if you're my son" look.

" No mom, I didn't now can we please drop the subject?"

" Yeah…and besides I'm tried and we are leaving early tomorrow to go searching again." Inuyasha said as he and Shippo walked out the room into their rooms.

" He's right so lets go to bed. Night Daichi." She said as she gave him a kiss on the check.

" Night mom."

They all turned out the lights and went to bed. Daichi laid on the floor and looked at the moon.

" Goodnight, Yumi." He whispered as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

~ somewhere in the mountains~

Katsu smirked as he looked at his experiment that was almost ready. He looked away when there was a knock on the door.

" Enter."

Then one of his servants walked in. He had short red hair with emerald eyes and was wearing a black ninja outfit. Katsu smiled as he saw his servant and told him to come. The servant walked up to him and bowed.

" Raise, Koichi."

" Yes master." Koichi said.

" Did you follow them like I asked you to?"

" Yes master."

" And?"

" They are wondering when you were going to speak to them again."

" They won't have to wait long. And the girl?"

" She is strong and very beautiful. Her powers increased a lot since she was a child. I managed to get a photo of her for you like you asked." Koichi said as he handed Katsu the photo ( A/N: I decided to add cameras, but they are the very first camera's so they are not as advance like now). He started at the picture. There were two photos. One of her standing with her sword at her side and her bow and arrows on her back, and the other was of her in the hot springs (A/N: it doesn't reveal anything just in case you were wondering).

He smirked, " These are perfect Koichi. And the other group?"

" Well the girl met one of the monk's son and he doesn't seem to remember her, but he appears to like her. The two groups are very close together little do they both know."

" Excellent. Make sure that soon, they meet each other. That's when I'll make my appearance and you will be there with me."

" Yes master."

End of chapter.

**A/N: Well there's chapter 7. I hope you all like it! Next chapter is when things will really get interesting. Please review or add my story and I'll update as soon as I can. Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8: Reunion & A New Enemy

**A/N: Wow I'm surprised that most of my readers are getting into the story. Thank you for those who reviewed and favorited my story. This fanfic is the one that I have lots of ideas for. I'm also working on another, but I don't think it will last long unless I get new ideas and quick and theres a Twilight fanfic that I'm getting started on so all of you who likes Twilight, check it out when I post it up****. ****Oh and btw, Daichi is Miroku's son, but he's my character since the owner owns the baby. I own the grown up version of Daichi. My characters are; Yumi, Katsu, Daichi, and Koichi.**

Chapter 8: Reunion

Its been a couple days since Yumi met Daichi. She has been thinking about him and why he felt so familiar to her. She was sure that she's never seen him before, but there was that feeling that she does know him. They were traveling north now, and little did they know, Inuyasha's group was heading north as well. They decided to stop by the river for the night. Yumi went to go train in the woods, unknowing that she was going to run into Inuyasha's group soon.

~ With Inuyasha's group~

After they left the inn, they were told that a band of men and women were heading north. They traveled north for a couple days. Inuyasha didn't smell anyone close by. Just when they were thinking about turning back and head back south, Inuyasha caught a scent. He sniffed the air and growled.

" Inuyasha?" ,Sango asked, " what's wrong?"

" I smell those bastards." He replied.

" Who?" Miroku asked.

" The band of seven. There scent was all over Kagome's dead body so I know the scent, but…they don't smell like graveyard soil, so somehow they ARE alive. Also, I smell a scent similar to Kagome's."

" Really? Could it be Yumi?" Sango asked.

' _Yumi? Could the girl I met the other day be the same girl or was it just coincidence?' _Daichi thought.

" I don't know, but its leaving from the rest of them. Let's go check it out." Inuyasha said as he ran off towards the direction of the scent. Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Daichi all ran after him even though Sango and Daichi were on Kirara.

~ withYumi~

It has been awhile since she trained so she decided that now would be a perfect time. She took her bow and arrow and concentrated on a nearby demon. Her arrow was surrounded by a scared power so great that it would've killed Naraku even without his heart. She released the arrow hitting her target. The demon was just about to attack her when the arrow destroyed the demon. It screamed in pain as the arrow purified its body. She smirked as she shot some more arrows hitting more demons. Then, she grabbed her sword and started striking more demons that tried to attack her. When there was no more signs of anymore demons, she smirked and sheathed her sword.

Then she sensed people coming her way. There was a half demon and two full demons and the rest were humans. Then a demon wearing a red kimono, long sliver hair with golden eyes jumped out of the trees and landed a few feet from her. Her slightly turned her head towards him. Then the others jumped out of the tree and landed behind the half demon.

" Are you with the band of seven?" the half demon asked.

Yumi stared at him and turned around to face him, " What if I am? What are you going to do about it?" she challenged. Daichi recognized the girl and gasped. Shippo stared wide eyed at the girl before them. _' I…It couldn't be?! That's…but she's human.'_ Shippo thought.

Inuyasha growled as this girl was playing with him like he was a toy. Miroku then decided to take control of the situation.

" Excuse me miss, do you know anyone by the name of Kagome?"

" Miroku what are you doing?" Inuyasha asked.

" If it's really her, she should know Kagome."

Yumi stared at the monk confused. Then she brought her finger to her chin, " Hmmm…sorry monk I don't know anyone by the name of Kagome and to answer your question half demon, yes I am with the band of seven and I better warn you, I would walk away now. I am not someone you should take likely."

" Is that a challenge?" Inuyasha said as he unsheathed the Tetsusaiga.

" Awesome sword you got there. You might just be a good opponent." She said as she unsheathed her sword. They both stood in a fighting position till Inuyasha charged at her first. Yumi smirked as she blocked his sword with hers.

"Is this all you got? You must be joking if you think you can beat me!" Yumi said as she pushed him back and jumped into the air. She started spinning her sword around while sending her miko powers into the sword.

" Spirit Wave!" Yumi yelled as she sent her miko energy towards her opponent. Inuyasha gasped and blocked her miko powers with his sword before it could purify him. Once the attack was over, Inuyasha saw a scared arrow charging at him. He barley dodged it as it hit the tree behind him cause it to burn a mark into the tree. He looked at where the arrow came from and saw her in the tree holding her bow. She hissed as she put her bow away and jumped to the ground.

" I'm impressed. You dodged my Spirit Wave and my scared arrow. You are a tough opponent I'll give you that, but came you block my next attack?"

She stuck her sword into the ground and brought her hands together as if she was meditating. Inuyasha and the others watched as all of her miko powers started forming around her body. She then moved her hands and made a sign. Miroku and Daichi knew this move since they were both minks, but they never seen it in person.

Then, she opened her eyes as something started punching Inuyasha. It burned him since he was being hit with her miko powers, but it wasn't going to purify him. Once it was over, Inuyasha fell on his knees panting. Yumi smirked as she saw her opponent on the ground.

" You are the first person to survive my attack, but it did do some damage towards you though. Since I don't like killing people unless its necessary, I'll let you live. I hope you learned your lessen and will learn not to mess with me." She said as she started to walk away.

" Wind Scar!" he yelled. Yumi turned around and saw something come at her. She bit her finger and put the blood on her necklace and jumped out of the way, but it did cut her leg. She winced in pain as jumped out of the way.

~ back with the band of seven~

They heard a noise that sounded a lot like the Wind Scar. They all froze in horror as they all looked at where the noise came from. Bankotsu stared for a while then realized that that was the way Yumi left to go train. His eyes grew wide as he got a feeling that Yumi was fighting HIM. The other members got that same feeling and looked at Bankotsu. Bankotsu's hands were shacking cause he was mad and worried about Yumi.

" Fuck! Yumi!!!!!!!" he yelled as he ran off into the direction of the noise with his brothers following quickly behind him.

~ back to the fight~

Inuyasha panted after he unleashed the Wind Scar. Once the smoked cleared, he didn't see the girl so he figured that she ran away. He sheathed his sword and stared at the spot where she was last standing. As he was walking away, he smelt blood and a scent that he recognized immediately. He looked into the trees to where her scent was coming from.

" Wow, you actually made me bring out my true form. I'm surprised. No one has ever brought out my true form."

She jumped down from the trees as her wound healed. She was the same girl, but only she had sliver dog ears on her head. Everyone stared in shock as they looked at the girl in front of them. Daichi got off of Kirara and walked a little towards her. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. The same girl he met the other day was a half demon.

" Yumi?" he said.

Inuyasha quickly stared at Daichi along with everybody else except for Shippo who was wide eyed and was about to cry in happiness. " Sister…" he whispered. Yumi stared at the boy and gasped when she recognized him. It was the boy she met from the village. They stared at each other for a while.

" Daichi?"

" YUMI!!!!!!!!!!!" someone's voice cried out. Yumi turned around as the others stared behind her as someone jumped out of the trees and ran towards Yumi and hugged her.

" Yumi are you alright? Did they hurt you?"

" I'm fine Bankotsu. My demon power healed my wound."

Inuyasha growled at the man before him. The man that was responsible for Kagome's death. The man that kidnapped and was touching HIS daughter.

" Bankotsu you bastard! Get your hands off of her!" Inuyasha growled at him. Both Bankotsu and Yumi turned around to face him. Bankotsu inwardly cursed himself as he saw his old enemy before him.

" Long time no see Inuyasha." Bankotsu said as he pulled Yumi closer to him causing her to blush and causing Inuyasha to growl even more.

" Bastard! You brainwashed her didn't you?!"

" That's none of your business. You weren't there to protect her or your mate."

" That day was a 'girl's day' as Kagome called it, and I was training my son and none of us knew that you were back from the dead! So we didn't expect Kagome to die that day and also it IS my business! That's my daughter your holding! What did you do to her?!"

' _Daughter? What are they talking about?' _Yumi thought as she looked from Inuyasha to Bankotsu. By now, all the members caught up with Bankotsu and were getting ready for battle in case it was necessary.

" Bankotsu? What is he talking about?" Yumi asked.

' _Damn that Inuyasha! Saying all that in front of her! Now we might lose her! I might lose her! Wait…did I just think that? Never mind that, what do I say to her?' _Bankotsu thought as he looked at her.

" I'll tell you later Yumi. Right now, there's a battle to be fought." Bankotsu said as he pushed Yumi behind him holding Banryu in front of him. Inuyasha drew out Tetsusaiga.

" Indeed there is a battle to be fought." An unknown voice said. Bankotsu froze. He knew that voice. He hasn't spoken to that voice in 10 years. Everybody else looked around trying to find where the voice was coming from and who's voice it was. Yumi stepped closer to Bankotsu holding on to his back. Her act made Bankotsu blush a little but he took her hand in his giving her comfort.

Then a figure appeared from the shadows. He was tall with long black hair with red tips on the bottom and had blood red eyes. He was wearing a black fighting kimono with armor around him and a sword at his side. Next to him was a man younger then him with short red hair and emerald eyes. He was wearing a red and purple fighting kimono. Both men were staring at Yumi causing her to grab Bankotsu's kimono tighter making him hold her hand a little tighter trying not to hurt her.

" Katsu? It's been 10 years. Why now do you choose to reveal yourself?" Bankotsu asked. Yumi stared at him confused while everyone else looked at him giving him either a confused or pissed off face (A/N: we all know who giving the pissed off face lol).

" You know this person?" Inuyasha yelled at Bankotsu.

" Of course he does. I was the one who gave him and his brother's life." Katsu said.

" You mean you're the one who revived them?" Miroku asked

" Correct monk. I was the one who revived them and the one who told them to kill Kagome."

This pissed off Inuyasha to no end. " You revived them just so they can kill Kagome?!"

" Yes I did and not only Kagome," Katsu said looking at Inuyasha and his group, " but the rest of you too."

" You bastard! So you told them to kidnap my daughter?!"

" No I didn't tell them to. To be honest, I didn't even know that you and Kagome had a child, but now that I do know," he said looking at Yumi, " she will be of great use to me."

Yumi looked away from him and buried her head into Bankotsu's back. Bankotsu bit his lip and pulled Yumi to his chest, holding her while her head was buried in his chest.

" Katsu! What's the meaning of this? There must be a reason you decided to show yourself." Bankotsu said.

" You wanted our group and Inuyasha's group together so you could make your appearance, am I right?" Renkotsu said. Bankotsu and Yumi stared at him then back to Katsu.

" Exactly."

" Why? What's the point in having both groups together to make your appearance?" Bankotsu asked.

" The reason is simple. I'm going to kill all of you and take Yumi with me."

**End of chapter!**

**A/N: End of chapter 8! Wow so we know why Katsu wanted both Inuyasha's group and Bankotsu's group together. What do you think is gonna happen? Well wait and see what happens in chapter 9. Please review/ add my story. Thank you all! Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9: Memories Awakening

**A/N: Wow I'm surprised that most of my readers are getting into the story. Thank you for those who reviewed and favorited my story. This fanfic is the one that I have lots of ideas for. I'm also working on another, but I don't think it will last long unless I get new ideas and quick and theres a Twilight fanfic that I'm getting started on so all of you who likes Twilight, check it out when I post it up****. ****Oh and btw, Daichi is Miroku's son, but he's my character since the owner owns the baby. I own the grown up version of Daichi. My characters are; Yumi, Katsu, Daichi, and Koichi.**

Chapter 9: Memories Awakening

Katsu charged at Bankotsu and Yumi. Bankotsu grabbed Yumi around the waist and jumped out of the way. Yumi wrapped her arms around Bankotsu's neck as he jumped out of the way. He landed a few feet away and set Yumi down. He looked at her with concern in his eyes.

" Yumi, I don't want you fighting."

" What?! Why?!"

" Cause he is way stronger then all the other demons you fought and he's not a demon, but he's not human either. I never fought him, but I do know that he is strong and also, he just said that he wanted you so if you fought and he knocked you out, he would take you here and now."

" Correction Bankotsu," Katsu said, " I WILL take her here and now so there's nothing you can do about it."

" Like hell I'm gonna let you take her from me again!" Inuyasha added.

" We won't let you have our little sister. We'll do everything we can to make sure that she is safe."

" I lost my mom and I WON'T let you have my sister!" Shippo said.

" I will never give Yumi up to you." Daichi said

" Yumi is our godchild so we would rather die then have her in your hands!" Miroku said as Sango agreed.

Yumi stared as everyone said all these nice things. Sure, she didn't know most of them, but she was still grateful. She looked at everyone as they started fighting Katsu then turned her head towards Bankotsu.

" Thank you for wanting to protect me Bankotsu, but…I wanna fight. All these people are willing to protect me yet I don't know them, well I don't remember them, but I have to fight. I'll just shot my arrows from a safe distance how about that."

Bankotsu sighed. There was no way to convince her not to fight so he gave in. " Alright, but a few arrows no more."

Yumi smiled and hugged him nodding her head in agreement. Bankotsu blushed a little, but remembered that a battle had to be fought. Yumi let go and Bankotsu charged at Katsu. Yumi ran behind the trees to avoid getting injured. She watched as her brother's and the other group as they tagged teamed and kept striking Katsu, but he blocked them all with his sword.

Then she remembered the other person that was with Katsu and noticed that he wasn't fighting along with Katsu. She looked around for him only to find nothing and there were so many scents around her that she couldn't pick up his scent. So she thought that he left and shrugged it off…big mistake.

Yumi readied her bow and arrow and started aiming for Katsu. She combined both her miko and demonic powers into the arrow. When she was about to shoot, someone came from behind her and grabbed her causing her to miss her target and hit a tree. She looked up to see the guy that she was looking for before. She kicked and struggled, but he still held on to her and lead her into the forest, while the other's didn't even notice.

He stopped in the middle of the forest like he was ordered to. She struggled to get away, but he still held her tight. He finally let her go and pushed her to the ground. She cried as she hit the floor. When she got on her feet, she stood a few feet away from him. She reached for her bow and arrows only to realize that they weren't there. _' I must of dropped them when he grabbed me.' _She thought.

She turned around and faced her opponent with angry worry in her eyes. He walked closer to her causing her to back away from him. Her luck ran out when her back hit the tree. She turned around to look at the tree then back at him who was right in front of her. She looked into his eyes and gasped. His eyes were surprisingly soft as if he didn't want to hurt her. He brought his head closer to hers and whispered in her ear.

" Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you. I'm just going to help you remember."

" Huh? What do you-" she stopped as he placed his lips on top of hers. She stared wide eyed in shock till she remembered who he was and closed her eyes making him deepen the kiss. He placed a hand on her arm and the other next to her head on the tree. A minute passed till he finally broke the kiss and stared at her with his beautiful green eyes. She stared at him till she got a throbbing pain in her head.

" Ah!" she cried as she fell to her knees grasping her head with her hands. Then, so many different memories that she never remembered went through her head. She saw the man earlier with the red kimono and dog ears with a beautiful women next to him looking down at a young girl. All memories passed till one in particular came to her head that her eyes went wide out of fear. She saw that beautiful woman from before only her laying on the floor lifeless, blood all around her. She couldn't hold it in anymore she screamed at the top of her lungs.

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

~ back to the fight~

Bankotsu charged at Katsu along with his brother's and Inuyasha's group. He was surprised that they were helping them fight even though they hated each other and his brother's were actually fighting alongside with them not complaining once.

" So Inuyasha, so actually helping us out?" he said as he swung at Katsu's sword.

" I would never help the likes of you! But, he is after my daughter and I will NOT let him have her, but when this is all over, we'll be enemies like before." Inuyasha said as he hit Katsu's sword.

" I figured you wouldn't help us. Let's just get rid of this guy so we can get back to our little fight."

" Hmph…I was thinking the same thing."

They all fought him, but he wasn't fighting back. Bankotsu's Banryu hit Katsu's sword. They stood there staring at each other till Bankotsu realized something. Katsu had a smirk on his face like he knew something was gonna happen and it looked like he was stalling time for something, but what.

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a scream was heard.

Everyone froze as they knew who's scream was that. Bankotsu turned his head around to where Yumi was hiding only to see her bow and arrows. Then he remembered the other guy with Katsu.

" Fuck! Yumi!" he yelled as he ran from the fight to where the scream was coming from with everyone else following after him while Katsu opened his wings, which were pure black, and flew to the sound of the scream.

When Bankotsu got there, he saw the other guy standing in the middle of the forest looking down at something. He looked down and saw Yumi clutching her head and tears storming out of her eyes.

" Yumi!" he yelled as he ran over to her and kneeled down next to her. Yumi looked to her side and looked into Bankotsu's eyes, full of fear in her eyes.

" Ban…Bankotsu?" she sobbed/ cried out.

" Shhh…it's ok Yumi. I'm here it's ok." He said as he hugged her.

" Bankotsu…it hurts. Make them go away! I don't want to see them anymore!" she cried

" Make what go away? What's wrong?"

" I don't know. They're memories, but I don't remember them happening! And one of them…keeps replaying and replaying in my mind. It's scaring me Bankotsu!"

' _Damn it! She's remembering what happened to Kagome'_ he thought. " Who's in the memory?"

" Some woman wearing a dragon miko/fighting kimono with long black hair. She's…laying on the floor dead and blood all around her."

" Was there anyone else?" he asked

" No. Well I see more people, but the faces are blurry. I can't see what they look like."

' _At least she doesn't remember us.' _He thought.

" Bankotsu? Please…make them stop." She said as she fell into his arms unconscious. He growled as he turned to the man standing a few feet from them.

" What did you do to her?!" he yelled.

" Nothing, just kissed her and once I did, all her childhood memories came flooding back to. Even the one of seeing her mother's death with her own eyes."

" You bastard! I'll kill you."

By now, all the others appeared from the forest to see Yumi unconscious in Bankotsu's arms. Inuyasha growled and looked at Bankotsu.

" What happened to her?!"

" She started to remember everything from her childhood after this ass whole kissed her. She was in so much pain and hurt that she fell unconscious."

" You bastard! You made her remem-wait what? She remembers now?" Inuyasha said.

" Yes, but she doesn't remember names…at least not yet."

" Does she remember what you did to Kagome?"

" She remembers that day, but she couldn't see our faces. She will most likely to remember though."

" Indeed and when that happens," Katsu voice said as he appeared before them, " I will already have her."

" No way in HELL am I letting you have her!" Inuyasha yelled.

" I rather die than her being in your hands!" Bankotsu added in.

" Well you all will die, but when that happens, Yumi will come with me!" he said as he charged at Bankotsu and Yumi. Yumi was still unconscious in Bankotsu's arms. Bankotsu bit his lip cause he had no time to dodge out of the way and he won't let him have Yumi. He closed his eyes and held Yumi closer to him and shielded her with his back. He waited, but nothing happened. When he opened his eyes, he saw Inuyasha blocking Katsu's sword with his own.

" What, so your protecting me now?"

" Shut up and I didn't do it for you. Weather I like it or not, Yumi has some sort of feelings for you and she's in your arms so I'm protecting her since you obviously can't!" he stated.

" Shut up! I can too protect her, but not when she's unconscious in my lap and have no time to dodge an attack!"

" It won't matter if you can protect her or not cause in the end, she will be mine." He said as he caused a strong wind, causing everyone to hold on to something or else they'd be flying away. Inuyasha dug his sword to the ground and held on the hilt of the sword while Bankotsu just hugged Yumi closer to her trying not to let go. Then a noise could be heard from somewhere in the north. Katsu froze and looked towards the mountains along with Koichi. He turned to his opponents.

" It looks like our fight has been cut off short. Don't worry, I'll be back soon and this time," he said while looking towards Yumi and Bankotsu, "I will be back for her. Just you wait." He said as he and Koichi both disappeared.

" Wait! Get back here! Are you running from me?!" Inuyasha yelled at Katsu's retrieving form.

" Inuyasha! He's gone." Miroku said.

" Damnit! First Naraku and now this bastard!"

" Yeah and by the looks of it, he may be stronger than Naraku." Sango said as she walked towards her husband.

" Maybe, but I think he knew something about that noise we heard from the north. What if he trying to revive someone?" Miroku said.

" Reviving someone? What are you talking about Miroku?" Shippo asked

" I just have a strange feeling that he is going to revive someone."

" If he is reviving someone, who do you think it is?" Sango asked

" I'm not sure, but I don't like this feeling that I have."

" Well let's go after the bastard! He looked towards the northern mountains when that noise was heard so we'll just head that way." Inuyasha said as he walked towards the north.

" Wait Inuyasha, what about Yumi? You searched 10 years for her and when you find her, you want to leave her" Sango said.

Inuyasha stopped and turned around. He looked at Yumi who was still unconscious in Bankotsu's arms. He was so happy that he finally found his baby girl and to know that she is alright, even though she was with the enemy.

" Yumi!" Jakotsu cried in joy.

Yumi started to stir from her sleep. When she woke up, she saw many worried faces staring at her. Inuyasha walked over to them to make sure his baby girl was alright. She sat up and looked at everyone looking at her and told them all that she was ok. When she saw Inuyasha, she stared at his eyes and him in hers. Bankotsu saw Inuyasha coming to her and grabbed her shoulder and growled, but Yumi looked at him and looked at him as if she was saying, ' It's ok Bankotsu. I want to do this.' Bankotsu bit his lip and finally let go of her shoulder. Yumi smiled at him and walked over to Inuyasha with the help of Bankotsu and Shippo.

" Yumi, are you ok?" Inuyasha asked.

Yumi nodded, " I'm fine thank you."

" Listen, I'm remembering things that I don't remember happening at all, but inside, I feel like you were an important figure to me in my childhood. I'm sorry if I don't remember you at all, but I know that everything will make sense to me sooner or later and when I do, I want you to tell me everything…ok, Inuyasha."

" You…you remember my name!"

" Well yes and also Bankotsu said your name earlier so I figured that was your name."

" Oh…well at least your starting to remember."

Yumi smiled and out of nowhere, she hugged him. Inuyasha was shocked at first, but he hugged her back in a tight embrace. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Daichi were happy for them while Bankotsu was pissed! Everyone else just stared at them. Yumi realized what she was doing and broke the hug.

" I'm sorry. I just felt like I had to do that."

" Its ok Yumi." Inuyasha said. She smiled at him and he smiled back. Then he turned to Bankotsu.

" Hey, I trust that you can protect Yumi for me." Bankotsu was taken aback by this and just stared. Miroku and the others were also shocked.

" Inuyasha! Why? You finally have Yumi back. Why are you giving her up again?" Shippo said.

" Because Shippo, I don't want her to think that we are forcing her to remember and make her feel uncomfortable if she is with us. True, I hate Bankotsu, but, Yumi does and she trusts them and feels comfortable around them. Once she remembers, we will come back for her…ok"

" You do have a point. I don't want my little sister to feel uncomfortable around us."

All of them agreed and left Yumi with Bankotsu and the rest of the Band of Seven, not before saying that they better take care of her and that we'll be back for her. Yumi smiled that she was still with her brothers and same with them. So they started walking towards the northern mountains in search for Katsu, not knowing what will be in store for them in the future.

~ In the northern mountains~

Katsu walked into the mountains to see what had interfered with his battle with Inuyasha and Bankotsu. When he got to the chambers, he saw a figure with long, wavy black hair in the middle of the room inside a huge tank full of water (A/N: I forgot what they were called ^^'). His eyes were closed, but it wouldn't be long till he would be awaken.

" Its almost time master. Once you have awaken, you will be able to get your revenge on those who have defeated you, along with Bankotsu and his pathetic group. Also, there is a young girl among Bankotsu's group. She is the daughter of Inuyasha and Kagome, so she is a miko and a demon making her powerful for her age. I'm sure you are gonna want her so I'll be sending my servant to retrieve her for you…master."

**End of chapter 9!**

**A/N: Well here's chapter 9! I'm sorry that its been awhile since I last updated, but I kinda got stuck on how to end this chapter so this is what I came up with. Well keep on reviewing and I will update as soon as I can. Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10: Sharing Thoughts and Feeling

**A/N: Wow I'm surprised that most of my readers are getting into the story. Thank you for those who reviewed and favorited my story. This fanfic is the one that I have lots of ideas for. I'm also working on another, but I don't think it will last long unless I get new ideas and quick and I got some more ideas for more fanfics that I'm hoping to start writing soon.**

Chapter 10: Sharing Thoughts and Feelings

Weeks have passes since Katsu attacked Bankotsu and Inuyasha's group and since Yumi started regaining lost memories. She remembered all the people that were in Inuyasha's group, but didn't know who they were to her. By now, she was confused about everything and whenever she would ask Bankotsu about it, he never answered any of her questions.

Soon, they stopped to rest near a river. They all saw down and waited for Yumi to make lunch. When lunch was down, they ate in a uncomfortable silence. The silence was killing Yumi, but she didn't want to say anything. Finally, Jakotsu couldn't take the silence any longer.

" Ok that's it!" he yelled, causing everyone to jump, then he continued, " I am sick and tired of this silence and I can tell that Yumi is too. So you," pointing at Bankotsu, " and you," pointing to Yumi, " will make up right now so everything can be back to normal. We can't exactly fight Katsu without our two strongest members."

Yumi and Bankotsu looked at him and blinked, then they looked at each other for a second then looked away. ' Jakotsu, I don't know what you're talking about, but there nothing wrong between Yumi and me."

" Don't bullshit me big brother! Ever since our run in with Katsu, you two haven't said a word to each other and because of that, we all stopped talking to each other and the silence is KILLING me!"

Yumi and Bankotsu looked down ashamed. Jakotsu was right. Ever since that day, they have been avoiding each other and then no one started talking because of it. Yumi sighed and looked at Bankotsu and then back to Jakotsu.

" You're right Jakotsu. I guess Bankotsu and I have been avoiding each other." Yumi said. Everyone looked at her surprised and she continued, " but it's not like I'm mad at Bankotsu. Its just that so much has happened and there has been a lot on my mind that I didn't want anyone's help with. I'm sorry if I worried you all and for not sharing my feelings with you."

" Yeah same here," Bankotsu said. Yumi looked at him followed by everyone else, " I also had a lot on my mind and I didn't feel like sharing with the rest of you cause I thought that it was my problem to solve. Ever since we found out that Katsu was just using us, I was just thinking of what we should do now. I'm sorry if I made you guys feel uncomfortable and for not sharing my thoughts with you guys."

" Ok now that we have that done, can we please eat and talk to each other."

Yumi nodded, " Of course Jakotsu. We might as well share our feelings and thoughts to each other, right Bankotsu?"

Bankotsu looked at Yumi, smiled and nodded, " Yeah that sounds like a good idea."

So after that, they all started talking. They talked and joked around, laughing, having a great time, until Yumi picked up a scent (**A/N: whoops I forgot to mention that Yumi is in her half demon form my bad so yeah she is in her half demon form)**. She sniffed the air making everyone look at her.

" Is something wrong Yumi?" Renkotsu asked

" I smell his scent." She said.

" Who's?" Suikotsu asked.

" That demon who works for Katsu. He's close, very close."

" What?! I'm gonna kill him!" Bankotsu yelled as he got up and reached for Banryu until something came at Bankotsu causing him to jump back in surprise, " What the hell?" he said. He looked to what flew passed him and saw a kunai with a note attached to it. He picked it up and started reading what was on it.

" Watch your backs. Who knows, some mist may come out of no where and cause a dear member to go missing. What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Bankotsu shouted after he read it. Then, just like what the letter said, a strange mist came out of no where. Everyone stood up and stood close together.

" What the hell? What is this?" Suikotsu asked.

" This must be his doing. He released a fog so that we couldn't see anything and attack us knowing that we won't be able to see him." Renkotsu said.

" Well if that's the case, then keep your guard up, all of you." Bankotsu ordered. A few minutes later, the mist disappeared just like how it appeared. All of them stood there dumfounded and confused.

" What the hell just happened?" Jakotsu asked for all of them.

" I know no clue, but that was really weird though. What do you think Yumi?" Bankotsu asked, no answer, " Yumi?" he asked as he looked around not seeing Yumi anywhere. Then he realized what happened and cursed.

" That bastard! He summoned that fog so we would let our guard down and take Yumi. That son of a bitch!" he cursed. He went for Banryu and once again, a kunai flew at missing, missing him, and with another letter on it. Bankotsu picked up letter and read it out loud as they all gathered around him.

" By now you should have noticed that your precious Yumi is gone. Don't worry, she is safe…for now. Oh and don't even bother to look for her. We are long gone from your little group and you won't find her scent since you guys are human. Farewell. That bastard! I'll kill him!"

" Claim down big brother. We will find her. Maybe we can have Inuyasha's group help us-"

" No way in HELL! I hate Inuyasha plus if he found out that Yumi is missing, he'll have our heads."

" That's true, but that guy is right, we are only human so we can't pick up her scent unlike demons. Also, Inuyasha is also Katsu's enemy so if we were to ally with them, we may have a better chance at beating him and we can find Yumi faster." Renkotsu said.

" Fine! We'll make two groups. Jakotsu and I will go search for Yumi while Renkotsu, Suikotsu, and Ginkotsu will go find Inuyasha and his group. If we find who we're looking for, we'll use these to let each group know that we found either Yumi or Inuyasha. We'll get the red one and you three will have the blue one and it doesn't matter how far apart we are, light these babies up and everyone can see it. Are we clear?"

" Yes big brother!" they all said.

" Good now let's go!" So both groups went their separate ways and find Yumi or Inuyasha. Both groups not knowing what might happen along the way.

~ somewhere in the forest~

Koichi smirked as he saw that Bankotsu and his group separated from each other, just like he had hoped, but it doesn't matter. He already had the girl and they won't be finding them anytime soon. Even Inuyasha's group wasn't even close to them.

He turned around to face the girl he just captured. She was asleep against a tree with her hands tied behind her back and her mouth gagged with a piece of cloth. She still had her weapons, but Koichi removed them from her figure and put them aside. He walked towards her and kneeled in front of her. He moved some of her hair from her face and tucked them behind her ear and stared into her face thinking that she looked peaceful when she was asleep. Soon she started to wake up. She looked up to see Koichi staring at her and she freaked. She tried to get away, but found that her hands were tied behind her back and she was gagged so she couldn't scream for help.

" I see your awake." He said.

" Mumpf!" she screamed through her gag. He smirked and reached for her. She closed her eyes thinking that he was going to hit her, but when nothing came she opened her eyes to see that he removed her gag and she was able to talk.

" What do you want with me? Where's Bankotsu?"

" Don't worry, Bankotsu is alive, for now and as for what I want with you, well I was sent to retrieve you."

" Damn you. I will not go with you!"

Koichi smirked as he kneeled down in front of her so that he was within her eyesight and reached out his hand and caressed her cheek. She stared into his once soft eyes to cold eyes.

" But my dear, you don't really have a choice. I mean come on, I have you, Bankotsu's no where around here, and your arms are tied behind your back so you can't use your weapons. So who do you think has the advantage?"

She gritted her teeth together showing her fangs. She knew he was right, but was trying to find a way out of her bounds so she could beat him to a pulp and run for her life, but so far, she was idealess and without warning, he hit the back of her head, hitting a pressure point, and knocked her out. Once she was out, he grabbed a new piece of cloth, tied to middle of it into a ball, and put it in her mouth. He then grabbed more rope and tied her legs together so she couldn't run when she woke up. Once he was finished, he grabbed her weapons, lifted her over his shoulders and walked away towards the northern mountains.

**End of chapter 10!**

**A/N: Well here's chapter 10. Srry I haven't updated in a while. I had my exit exam last week and didn't have any ideas, but now that I do I updated and will be writing more often now. Since I haven't updated in a while, I'll tell a little about the next chapter. Well Sesshomaru will finally make his appearance once again and will get the shock of his life. There that's all I'll say. Well have a good day and please leave reviews.**


	11. Author's Note

**I am very** **sorry that I have** **not updated my story in a few months. Things has been happening in school and I had no ideas and also, my mom cleaned out files from the computer and that includes this fanfic, which I'm still pissed off about. I had half the chapter done and now I have to type it all over again. Well now that it's summer vacation, I can work on this fanfic.**

**Also, I'm still having trouble coming up with ideas. I already have the end planned out I just need ideas to get there so if anyone has any ideas, feel free to write to me stating any ideas you may have and I will read them and will try to put them in the story.**

**Once again, I'm SOOOO sorry that I have not updated this story and I will be updating more now that it's summer so until the new chapter is up have a good day and message me if you have any ideas. Bye**

**~Bleedingrose13**


	12. Chapter 11: A Unexpected Birth

**I'm am SOOOOO sorry that I haven't updated. I've been busy w/ summer school but now that I'm done, I can continue my writing. Just a reminder, all of the characters that are not owned by the original owner are mine. Well here's chapter 11!**

**Chapter 11****: A Unexpected Birth**

Koga was running through the forest, as usual, trying to find Yumi. Behind him was his mate Ayame, his two best friends Ginta and Hakkaku, and the rest of his wolf pack. He looked over his shoulder and looked at his mate. She was pregnant with their first child. She was due any day now and he wished she would have stayed back at the den, but she wouldn't have any of that. She was gonna go weather he liked it or not. That's one thing he loved about her, her fearless and fiery attitude.

Then, he caught a weird scent and stopped in his tracks. Seeing as how their leader/mate stop, the rest of them stopped as well. Ayame walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

" Koga honey? What's wrong?"

" Ayame, stay here. Ginta! Hakkaku! Stay here and protect her and the pup with your lives. I'm gonna check something out. I'll be back soon." He kissed Ayame and ran off into the forest. _' This is her scent I know it is! There's only one person that has the same scent as Kagome, but who does the other scent belong to?' _he thought as he continued running through the forest.

~with Yumi and Koichi~

Koichi continued walking through the forest with a immobile Yumi in his arms. He looked down at her still sleeping form. He did have to admit, she was very beautiful. Her curves were in the right places and her breasts were nice and round. She was perfect and to top it all, she was very powerful.

' _Hmmmm…I wonder if Master Katsu would mind if I messed with her?' _He ignored the thought and continued walking until he stopped and slightly turned his head to look behind him. _' We're not alone. Someone is coming'. _

Sure enough, someone appeared from within the forest. He was tall with black hair tied in a ponytail and blue eyes and was wearing wolves clothing. _' So he's a wolf demon. He must be Koga of the Wolf Demon Tribe.' _

Soon the figured spoke, "I don't know who the hell you are, but you better let go of her before I kick your sorry ass for even touching her!"

Koichi smirked, " Sorry, but that's not gonna happen. You see, if I don't bring her to Master Katsu, there is a 90% chance that I won't live afterwards."

" I don't care if you live or not" he said as he charged, " CAUSE I'M GONNA KILL YOU ANYWAYS!"

Koichi easily dodged his attacks while holding on to Yumi. Then, he kicked the wolf demon in the face and sent him flying into a few trees. Koga slowly got back on his feet and charged once again, but he had a plan.

He got right up to Koichi and looked like he was about to strike, but he disappeared and attacked from behind. Koichi was not expecting this as he let go of Yumi and landed on the floor leaving a crater. Koga, who held Yumi safely in his arms (unbound and ungagged), watched as Koichi got up from his hole. He glared at Koga.

" Enjoy your victory while you can cause Master Katsu will come after her and he is a lot more powerful than you, Inuyasha and Bankotsu's groups combined."

" Wait Bankotsu!? I thought he was dead!"

Koichi smirked, "He and his group have been alive for 10 years. In fact, they're responsible for Kagome's death and Yumi's kidnapping."

" **WHAT?!?!?!?"** Koga yelled making all the birds and even the strongest of demons running.

" Hehe that's right, but I wouldn't mention it to her if I were you unless you want to break her poor heart."

" What the fuck are you talking about?!"

" She lost her memory after her kidnapping and was raised by them even now and she looks up to them as big brothers so it would break her heart if someone told her that her precious brothers were responsible for her mothers death."

" If what you say is true, than she'll remember it either way"

" True, but when that day happens, Master Katsu will have her and can control her easily"

" Not if I stop ya!"

" Heh you can't stop Master Katsu and what he has planned and speaking of that, that day will be arriving soon and when that happens," he flew up in the air and a black whole appeared behind him, " the world as you know it, will be ruled by someone the world had long forgotten.". He then disappeared along with the black whole.

" Wait come back you coward!" Koga yelled but it was useless. He sighed and looked down at the sleeping Yumi in his arms. Soon he turned around and walked back to his pack.

~a half hour later~

Ayame sighed as she waited for her mate to come back. Earlier, she and the packed heard Koga yell at the top of his lungs and they all wondered why. They wanted to go, but didn't cause it might have been a battle taking place, but the question was, who was he fighting. So they all just sat there and waited.

Than, Koga walked through the bushes. Ayame got up slowly and ran over to him and kissed him on the lips, which he returned. She smiled and looked down at what he was holding and gasped. She looked back up at him eyes wide, "Is that-"

" Yeah it's Yumi."

" Well what are you waiting for? Set the poor girl down. Ginta! Hakkaku! Go find something to eat with the rest of the pack."

" Got it!" they said in union and left with the wolves. While they were out, Ayame pulled out wolves fur and laid it on the ground. She turned to Koga, " Well are you gonna lay her down or not?"

Koga walked over to the blanket and softly laid Yumi down. Ayame kneeled down next to her to make sure she didn't have any injuries, to their relief, she had no injuries what so ever. She pet the top of her head and smiled then she looked at Koga.

" How did you find her?"

" Smell her scent."

She did and she gasped. Koga watched her and replied, " Yeah. There's only one person that smells exactly like Kagome. I smelt it and ran to the source. When I got there, I saw her in some man's arms. I fought and eventually made him drop her. He also told me some stuff."

" Like what?"

" Do you remember that band of mercenaries that Naraku revived?"

" Yeah what about them?"

" Apparently, this guy named Katsu brought them back and they were the ones that killed Kagome and took Yumi."

Ayame gasped, " What?!"

" Yeah I know and also, after they kidnapped her, they made her lose her memories and she has been raised by them ever since. She looks up to them as big brothers."

" Oh my..." she started to say until she held her stomach.

Koga ran up next to her and put a hand on her back and grabbed her hand. " Are you ok Ayame? Is the baby ready?"

She took a deep breath and shook her head, " I'm fine. The baby just kicked that's all."

" Are you sure?"

" Relax Koga I'm fine." She said as she gave him a smile.

" Ok making sure. I'm worried about you and the baby that's all."

" I know you are honey."

A few minutes later, Yumi slowly started opening her eyes. She blinked and sat up and looked around. Then she saw two figures. One was a male with blue eyes and black hair that was in a ponytail and a woman with red hair and green eyes. They were both wearing wolf skin and she noticed that the woman was pregnant. The woman smiled at her.

" I see your awake now, Yumi."

" How do you know my name?"

Ayame gasped and looked at Koga and saw that he's eyes were wide at what he just heard. _'So apparently what he said was true' _they both thought. They looked at each other than back at Yumi.

" We're friends of your father and late mother. I'm Ayame and this is my mate Koga. We are both wolf demons. We travel with a few other wolf demons too."

" Ah ok than."

" Hey Yumi?" Koga decided to speak.

" Yes?"

" Is what that guy said true? Are the Band of Seven really alive?"

" Well not all seven but yes they are."

Koga growled silently and Ayame told him to stop. Yumi looked at them in confusion, but decided not to ask. For about 20 minutes, the three of them talked about random stuff until Ginta, Hakkaku, and the rest of the wolf demons returned with a couple of boars. Yumi and Ayame both cooked the food while the rest talked about some stuff. Finally dinner was ready and they all sat down and ate. Everything was going well until…

" AH!" Ayame cried holding on to her stomach.

" AYAME!" Koga yelled holding her hand. He sniffed the air eyes widen and was speechless. Yumi, who was still in her half-demon form, also smelt it and stood up and ran towards Ayame and took her hand.

" She's in labor." She said for the rest of the wolf demons, who were to busy eating to notice. They froze, dropped their food and screamed/howled.

" Will you all SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Ayame yelled while taking big breaths.

Yumi looked at Koga, " We need to move her to a cave or something. Its dangerous for her and the baby if she gave birth out here in the middle of the forest."

" Your right." He picked up Ayame and stood up and said to the group, " Pack everything up. We're moving. Yumi, you come with me."

" Ok and I'll help give birth. Don't tell any of my brothers, but I've gave birth to lots of women in villages."

" Ok good we need someone to deliver the baby. Come on."

Both Koga and Yumi took off running. Ayame was screaming the entire way and holding her stomach. A few minutes later, they found a cave and took her in. Yumi was smart and grabbed the wolf fur and laid it on the ground.

" Put Aunt Ayame there."

" Ok I wil-wait did you just call her Aunt Ayame?"

" Yes I did now put her here."

" Ok." He set Ayame down there. He looked at Yumi, " Now what?'

" Unless you want to see the birth, which I doubt you want to, I'm gonna ask you to leave."

" I'M NOT LEAVE MY MATE ALONE!"

" She's not gonna be alone and also, I've done this a bunch of times and most men either leave the room puking or they pass out during the birth and I'm tired of it so are you gonna leave or stay?"

" I'm staying."

" Are you sure because she's pushing and you will be able to see the baby's head when she's almost done."

He thought for a moment and got a gross image in his head and he ran out of the room puking.

" That's what I thought."

She sat at the in between Ayame's legs so she will be there to catch the baby and she how dilated she was. _' She's ready' _She looked at Ayame and said softly, " Ok Aunt Ayame, the baby is ready to come out so I need you to push as hard as you can ok."

Ayame nodded and she pushed and screamed at the same time. Yumi told her to take deep breaths and to push. Ayame didn't yell once and did what she was told. Now if Koga was in the room then she would be yelling.

Long hours has passed with Koga and the others waiting for news from Yumi. Koga was scared for Ayame and that he was gonna be a father tonight. Everyone was also freaking out, but was happy to have a baby in the pack.

Finally after 10 long hours of waiting, a baby's cry could be heard from inside the cave. Koga's heart stopped for what seemed like forever. After he snapped back to reality, Yumi came out of the cave. She smiles at Koga.

" It's a…"

**End of Chapter 11!**

**A/N: Ok I thought this was a good place to stop and you guess would be left at a cliffhanger so don't kill me. Well after months of waiting, this story has finally been updated and will continue to be regularly. So please leave reviews and I'm still taking ideas if you guys have any. Just send me a message stating your idea. Bye! ^-^**


	13. Chapter 12:Feelings Awaken and a Reunion

**I'm am SOOOOO sorry that I haven't updated. I've been busy w/ summer school but now that I'm done, I can continue my writing. Just a reminder, all of the characters that are not owned by the original owner are mine. Well here's chapter 12!**

Last Time:

_Finally after 10 long hours of waiting, a baby's cry could be heard from inside the cave. Koga's heart stopped for what seemed like forever. After he snapped back to reality, Yumi came out of the cave. She smiles at Koga._

" _It's a…"_

**Chapter 12:**** Feelings Awaken and a Reunion**

**Now:**

" It's a girl." Yumi announced.

Koga's eyes went wide. He has a daughter. He and Ayame were both parents now to a baby girl. He looked at Yumi.

" Is it ok if I see them?"

Yumi nodded, " Of course you can, but only one person can go in. Aunt Ayame needs lots of rest and since you're the father, it's your right to go in and see her and the baby."

Koga nodded and told the others to stay outside as he followed Yumi into the cave. Once inside, he saw his mate holding their daughter in her arms. She was wrapped up and small wolf skin that Yumi happened to find. Ayame looked up at him and smiled. Koga smiled back at her then looked at the baby.

She almost looked exactly like Ayame, but her hair was black like Koga's but she had Ayame beautiful emerald eyes. Koga at that moment was so happy to be a father and now saw how Inuyasha and Kagome were so happy after Yumi's birth. Yes, everyone was there for Yumi's birth even Lord Sesshomaru, which shocked everyone since he still didn't like Inuyasha very much, came to see his niece.

Yumi then came and asked Ayame if she could see the baby, which Ayame nodded and handed her to Yumi. Yumi took her and made sure that the baby was healthy. After a few minutes, Yumi came back and stood in front of Koga smiling.

" Your daughter is a healthy baby so you don't have to worry about that. Would you like to hold your daughter Uncle Koga?"

Koga smiled and nodded then took his daughter from Yumi. He looked down at his sleeping baby girl. He looked at Ayame, who looked like she was fighting not to pass out, and then looked back at his baby. He did not fight as tears slowly ran down his face. Like most father's, he was happy holding his little girl for the first time in his life. There was nothing he was more proud of than this. This was his family, his baby. He has never been this proud all his life.

Yumi smiled as she saw how happy Koga was to hold his daughter. She watched as he sat down next to Ayame and they both smiled and looked at the baby. Yumi decided that she should leave the two alone and walked outside the cave. She told all the other wolf demons that the baby was healthy and that they should give the two time alone with the baby which they all agreed.

She told them that she was gonna go for a little walk. She grabbed her katana and walked into the forest. A few minutes later she arrived at a lake and sat down on a rock. She stared at the lake, which was glowing in the moonlight, and started thinking.

' _I've seen a whole bunch of labors in my life so why did this one affect me so. When I saw how happy the two of them looked, it made me think about having a baby. Hmmm I wonder if Bankotsu would react like that if I had his kid?_ She started thinking and then her eyes went wide after she realized what she just thought._ 'Did I just think about having Bankotsu's kid?! Why did I even think that. Bankotsu is my big brother nothing more than that, but still…why am I having these strong feelings for him? I don't know what this means…'_

~ with Inuyasha's group~

Ever since there run-in with Yumi and the Band of Six ** (ok since there are 6 ppl in the group including Yumi, I changed it to the Band of Six cause why say the Band of Seven if there are only 6 ppl, but I might give them a new name in the next chapter or few chapters.) **and the little fight with Katsu, Inuyasha and his group started walking towards the northern mountains. As they traveled, they all talked about a plan if a battle started and shared ideas. They were about maybe two weeks away from the mountains.

Suddenly, Inuyasha stopped and sniffed the air. Everyone stopped and looked at him. Miroku walked next to him and asked, " What is it Inuyasha?"

" I smell Bankotsu's group nearby only thing is there's only three of them."

" Is Yumi with them?" Daichi asked kinda excided for some reason.

" No she's not with them but they will be coming soon."

Just like Inuyasha said, they were close. Renkotsu, Suikotsu, and Ginkotsu all appeared from the forest. Inuyasha growled at them and the others got into a fighting stance, but Renkotsu put his hands up.

" Relax. We are not gonna fight you. We came here for your help and for an alliance."

Everyone slowly put their weapons away and stood up straight. They looked at each other then back at the three members. Inuyasha, being the leader, stepped front of his group and spoke, " Why do you need our help? And why should we make an alliance with you? You killed Kagome and took my daughter from us."

" Long story short, we were ambushed and we let our guard down and the man that was with Katsu took Yumi and since we're only human, we need your help finding her and also," Renkotsu paused and looked at the group in front of him, " we may be enemies, but both our group and your group have a common enemy and that is Katsu so if we worked together, we can bring Katsu down with combined strength."

Everyone took this information in, but when Inuyasha heard that his daughter is missing he got mad.

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE TOOK YUMI!?"

" Well, he summoned a strange mist that came out of nowhere and since we let our guard down, he took Yumi since we couldn't see him. Bankotsu and Jakotsu are looking for her as we speck, but just in case they can't find her we'll need your help and we'll also have a better chance at killing Katsu if we work together." He held out his hand for Inuyasha to take if he agreed. " What do you say? Will you help us? You'll also be with your daughter."

Inuyasha looked at Renkotsu's hand and then to the rest of his group. They all looked at each other and then back at him and nodded. Inuyasha looked back at the three men before him and thought. _' I don't know. What if it's a trap? But then again, what if there telling the truth and also Yumi is in danger so even if it was a trap, I can get her and leave with her, but what about Katsu? I hate to admit it, but he's right. If we work together we can kill him before he does anything or before he takes Yumi.'_

After a few minutes thinking, he looked at Renkotsu and took his hand. Renkotsu's eyes widened a bit along with everyone else. Then he spoke, " Alight we'll work together to kill Katsu and also, I can spend time with my daughter."

Renkotsu nodded then turned around. " Now that this is decided, we should go find them. We don't have a lot of time."

Everyone nodded and followed the three men towards the forest trying to find Bankotsu, Yumi, and Jakotsu. Everyone prayed hoping that Yumi was ok.

~ with Bankotsu and Jakotsu~

Bankotsu and Jakotsu walked for miles nonstop looking for Yumi. For hours, both of them yelled her name hoping to get an answer, but all they got was birds chirping, but mostly silence.

A couple hours later, they came to a part of the forest, which looked like a battle field. Trees were broken all over the place **( this is where Koga and Koichi fought.)**. Bankotsu and Jakotsu looked around and they saw pieces of rope and cloth. Jakotsu picked up a piece of rope and looked at Bankotsu.

" Do you think Yumi was here."

Bankotsu did not answer as he kneeled down and picked up a small item on the ground. As he looked at it in his hands, he realized that it was a bracelet that Bankotsu had given Yumi a couple years ago.

~flashback~

_It was 8 years after they had taken Yumi into their lives. Everyone adored her a few weeks after they took her so ever since then, she was declared their little sister. Yumi was now 13 and she loved it with her brothers. Today was a special day for her cause, even though she lost her memories; she did remember her name and birthday, which was today. Everyone bought her each something really special since she was now a teenager._

_Jakotsu got her a couple kimonos and a necklace that had a heart at the end with two diamonds on it. Suikotsu got her a sword and a dagger. Renkotsu got her a couple mini daggers and a hooded cap. Ginkotsu got her two kimonos and armor. Once she was done with all her gifts, she realized that Bankotsu was not in the room._

' _Maybe he forgot it was my birthday…' she thought sadly, but she put on a smile for all of her brothers and thanked them for the gifts. They all talked and laughed and then, Bankotsu came running into the room panting. His sudden appearance made everyone jump and looked at him and since he was panting, Yumi got scared and ran over to him._

" _Bankotsu! Are you all right?! Are you hurt?!"_

_Bankotsu shook his head and reached into his kimono for something. Once he found what he was searching for, he pulled out a small box red and black box with a red bow on the top. Yumi looked at it and took it and looked at the tag. It said ' Happy Birthday Yumi. Love Bankotsu.'. Yumi's eyes went wide and she looked at Bankotsu._

" _You remember my birthday."_

" _Of course I did. I would never forget it. I just didn't have anything for you so I went to a few villages to find the right present. I think you like that one."_

_Yumi smiled and took him inside. Once he sat down, Yumi sat down across from him and opened the box. She gasped at what was inside. Inside was a bracelet. She picked up the bracelet to examine it. The bracelet was red and black and at the end was a heart shaped locket. She opened it and inside, it had a small picture of her and the rest of the group. She and Bankotsu were in the middle, Bankotsu's arm around Yumi and the others were standing behind them smiling. A tear fell from her eye and caused Bankotsu to panic._

" _I'm sorry! Do you not like it?! I'll go take it back."_

" _No Bankotsu. I'm crying because I love it." She threw her arms around Bankotsu's neck and whispered, " Thank you so much. I'll never take this off. This is the best birthday present ever."_

_Bankotsu blushed, but smiled and hugged Yumi back and whispered to her, " Your welcome. Happy birthday Yumi."_

~end of flashback~

Bankotsu stared at the bracelet for what seemed like forever until Jakotsu brought him back to reality.

" Hello? Earth to Bankotsu. Are you alive?"

" Uh. Sorry Jakotsu I was just thinking."

" About?"

Bankotsu held up the bracelet for Jakotsu to see. Once he saw it he gasped. " Isn't that the bracelet you gave her for her 13th birthday?"

" Yes it is. It probably fell off of her."

" So if this is here, then that means she must be around here somewhere"

" Yeah. Hey what's that?" Bankotsu pointed.

Jakotsu looked to what he was pointing at and saw footsteps. They both got up and looked at it.

" These are footprints. Whoever they belong to, they don't wear shoes or sandals." Jakotsu said.

" Yeah. They look like they are heading southwest." Bankotsu observed.

" Should we follow them?"

" Yeah. This is the best clue we have so we might as well take it."

The two men started walking towards where the footprints were going. 20 minutes later, they came to what looked like an abandon campsite. They looked around and they saw some left over meat a cloth of wolf fur. Over to the side were more footprints.

" Wolf's fur? Why is that here?"

" I think I have a good idea on who was here, but just in case I'm wrong lets follow the footprints." Bankotsu said.

" Ok."

They both followed the footprints and prepared for a battle just in case.

~with Yumi~

Yumi continued to sit on the rock staring at the water as she thought about why her heart beats faster every time she thought about Bankotsu. She went to look at her bracelet only to find it missing.

" Crap I might of lost it after Koichi knocked me out. *sighs* that sucks. I loved that bracelet."

She sat there for a few more minutes until she heard screaming back at the cave. Yumi gasped and jumped off the rock. She stared back to where the cave was and sniffed the air. She gasped when she realized who it was.

" He came for me." She whispered happily, but then remembered that they might kill her Aunt Ayame and the baby so she ran back into the forest towards the cave.

Once she got there, she saw Koga and Bankotsu fighting. Koga looked pissed and Bankotsu…well she couldn't read Bankotsu's face. She looked around and saw the other wolf demons unconscious and Jakotsu was walking towards Ayame who was holding the baby. Ayame looked at him scared and held her baby closer to her while the baby was crying. Jakotsu raised his sword up to strike at the women and child. Ayame closed her eyes and held her baby colder to her chest. Yumi choose that time to interfere.

" STOP IT!" she yelled trying to get their attention. It worked. Everyone stopped in place and looked at her. She was panting since she was running and she looked scared and also…happy. Bankotsu's eyes widen when he saw her before his very eyes. _' So she was here with the wolf.' _

" Jakotsu, please don't hurt them. She just gave birth, and I don't want to see her and the baby I delivered killed. The baby deserves to live."

Bankotsu's and Jakotsu's eyes widened. Jakotsu slowly brought his sword down and looked at Yumi. Both of them were speechless and Koga looked pissed that they were here and about to kill his mate and daughter. He looked at Yumi and said, " What are you doing Yumi? Run!"

" No these are my brothers weather you like it or not. I grew up with them most of my life. Why should I run?"

Koga stared at her eyes wide along with Ayame. _' She really did lose all her memory' _both of them thought. Bankotsu and Jakotsu stood there and stared at Yumi. It was Bankotsu that snapped out of it.

" What do you mean by ' I delivered the baby'?"

Yumi sighed and looked at her brother's dead in the eye, " For a couple years, whenever I'm in a village and someone is giving birth, people come to me asking if I can give birth to the child since I'm a miko and I do it and I love it and I get paid for it, besides for this one since I knew them."

Bankotsu and Jakotsu blinked. _' She's given birth to children!" _They both thought. They couldn't believe what they heard. Yumi kept a secret from them for a couple years, but it wasn't that bad.

" Why didn't you tell us?" Jakotsu asked.

Yumi looked at the floor, " Because, I thought that if I told you guys, you would yell at me and go kill the village along with the newborn babies."

Bankotsu and Jakotsu looked at her and then looked down ashamed while Koga and Ayame looked at Yumi and blinked. _' She's seen them kill innocent people?! Why is she still with them' _ they thought. Bankotsu looked at Yumi and then towards the baby, Koga saw this and stood in front of his mate and child defensively. Bankotsu saw this then looked at the floor. _' Now that I found this out, I feel guilty about killing all those innocent people. Even from my first life. Sure we knew she didn't like us killing, but until now, I never realized that she was that afraid that she would keep a secret from us.' _

He looked at Jakotsu, who felt the same way he felt, and then looked at Yumi. He walked up to her and hugged her. Yumi's eyes widen and she blushed and everyone else's eyes were widening except for Koga who got in a fighting stance in case he hurt Yumi.

Bankotsu whispered in her ear, " I'm sorry if we made you afraid of what we do, Yumi."

Yumi's eyes widen at what he said and her heart was beating so fast that she thought she was gonna die of a heart attack. She slowly hugged him back and closed her eyes and whispered back, " Thank you for understanding, Bankotsu."

Bankotsu smiled and closed his eyes and hugged her tighter. His heart was also beating so fast that he thought it was gonna rip out of his chest. Everyone looked at the two and Koga watched Yumi, as he heard he heart speed up when Bankotsu hugged her. _' She's falling for him and him for her as well. I hate to admit it since she's my niece and he's an enemy, but as long as she's happy, I'm happy.' _

Koga walked up to them. Bankotsu heard this and let go of Yumi and turned to face Koga. Koga stopped and stared at Bankotsu. Then he finally said, " I made a decision. I'll make an alliance with you."

Bankotsu's, Jakotsu's and Yumi's eyes widened as they heard this. Ayame stood up holding the baby and walked over to stand next to her mate. Bankotsu asked, " Why are you saying that? I thought you hated us?"

" I do, but I can tell that Yumi is happy with you and as long as she's happy, we're happy since she is our niece. We'll make this alliance, but you just better keep her safe and most of all, happy." Koga held out his hand.

Bankotsu looked at it and then looked at Yumi who nodded in approval. Bankotsu smiled and took Koga's hand in his.

" Don't worry, we'll make her happy and I vow that I'll keep her safe."

" Good. You better or I'll kick your ass myself."

" Alright."

Yumi walked in front of Bankotsu and walked towards Koga and Ayame. She bowed, " Thank you so much Uncle Koga, Aunt Ayame."

" Don't bow to us. We're family even though you don't remember yet."

Yumi smiled and then looked at the baby, " So what did you guy decide to name her?"

They looked at each other and looked back at her and smiled. Ayame was the one to speck up, " Koga thought that we should name her after the person that gave birth to her and I agreed. So her name is Yumi."

Yumi's eyes widened and then relaxed and smiled, " Thank you. I'm honored that you named your child after me."

They smiled and told everyone to sleep since a lot has happened in one night. Bankotsu hesitated, but decided to take them up on their offer. Yumi and Ayame fell asleep soon after and the baby was sleeping close to Ayame. The other wolf demons were still asleep around the campfire. Koga, Bankotsu, and Jakotsu stayed up talking about Katsu and what has been going on in the past couple weeks. Soon Jakotsu fell asleep so it was only Koga and Bankotsu were the only ones awake.

" So Bankotsu, how do you feel about Yumi?"

Bankotsu blushed and looked at the fire, " Well, she's my little sister and I love her to death and would protect her with my life."

" No I mean, how do you FEEL about her? Do you have feelings for her? And don't lie because I know if you're lying."

Bankotsu looked at him and sighed, " To be honest, I don't really know. Recently, Yumi has never left my head and whenever I think about her, my heart stares beating so fast that I think it's gonna rip out of my chest."

Koga smiled, " Don't worry, it'll take some time before you get used to it. I won't tell you what I ** know** ,but I will tell you that don't give up on those feelings and soon, the answer will come to you."

Bankotsu nodded. They talked for a couple more hours and then they both fell asleep where they were sitting.

**End of Chapter 12!**

**A/N: Well chapter 12 is done and I'm happy to announce that I'm back n the writing mood so whenever I get home from school, I will be updating. Well I was really happy about this chapter and I hope you all like it too. Also please review and I'm still taking ideas. Oh and I reread what I had written in previous chapters and I'm shocked at all the mistakes I've made so when/if I get the chance, I'm going to reedit those chapters. Well please leave a nice review. Bye-bye!**


	14. Chapter 13: Separated Again

**I'm am SOOOOO sorry that I haven't updated. I've been busy but now I can continue my writing. Just a reminder, all of the characters that are not owned by the original owner are mine. Well here's chapter 13!**

**Chapter 13: ****Separated Again**

~in the Northern mountains~

Katsu stood in his lab waiting for his assistant Koichito return with the girl that he desires and needs for his plan to work. He was very mad that his reappearance was interrupted, but things will get a lot better once **HE** is resurrected. He thought back to that day, when he appeared before Inuyasha's and Bankotsu's group and how he met the mysterious daughter of Kagome. She did look a like Kagome and she also had her father's ears and golden eyes. She was beautiful and wanted her as his, but there was a slight problem. She was close to Bankotsu, which would be easy getting rid of, but the problem was that she had feelings for him even if she didn't know it herself and Bankotsu had feelings for her. Killing Bankotsu in front of Yumi was not a good idea, but if she found out about his death, she will never come with him unless he kidnapped her first which is why he sent Koichi to bring her back.

Koichi soon appeared into the room, but something was missing. Of course, he failed to bring back Yumi. Katsu narrowed his eyes at Koichi.

" Koichi, you have failed me and you know what happens when you fail to do as I say."

" Yes I know the punishment Lord Katsu, but someone interfered with the plan."

" Oh? And who might that person be?"

" It was Koga of the wolf demon tribe."

Katsu's hand balled into a fist. He was mad, no, he was **PISSED**. First he has to deal with both Inuyasha's and Bankotsu's group, but now that mangy wolf had to get involved with his plans. He wanted to punch the damn wall he was so pissed.

"Koichi, show me where they are and where are they headed." Katsu ordered.

" Yes sir!" Koichi said as he held up a pure black mirror **(A/N: Another version of Kana's mirror, but it is more evil and more effective and can do so much more).** In a matter of seconds, the mirror showed a group of people. There were a pack of wolves and another group of three. They looked like they were saying their goodbyes. After a few minutes they walked off and then the mirror changed scenes from that to what was about to happen. Katsu smirked at what he was now seeing.

" Looks like I have somewhere to be. Koichi, stay here and watch the lair. Make sure no one gets in"

" Yes sir."

A black portal appeared and Katsu walked towards it. But before he walked into it, he stopped and spoke, " Oh and Koichi."

" Yes Lord Katsu?"

" Next time, do not fail me again. Understood?"

" Yes Lord Katsu and I deeply apologize sir."

Katsu only nodded before he walked into the portal and off to his destination.

**~with Bankotsu and the group~**

Yumi turned into her human form and packed up stuff that Koga and Ayame had given them. When that was done, the three went to say their goodbyes to the pack. After saying their goodbyes to Koga and the pack, they headed off to find their other companions. They walked for two hours in an awkward silence. Yumi was deep in thought since they left. She had a weird dream last night. Well it was a nightmare, but she was confused.

She had that dream again. The one with that woman dying, but that's not the thing that she's so confused about. She's seen that a million times already, but she never saw this. She saw Bankotsu's face. All her other brother's were there, but Bankotsu was clearer than the others. The thing she doesn't understand is why was he there? Why were all of them there in the first place? And who **IS** this lady?

Before she realized it, she bumped into Bankotsu's back. She stood up straight and looked at him. " Bankotsu? Is something wrong?"

Bankotsu looked around where they were at. Jakotsu came up and stood besides Yumi also looking and waiting for Bankotsu to answer. After a few minutes Bankotsu finally turned around and looked at them. Yumi and Jakotsu were waiting for him to say something until he finally spoke.

" Guys, I don't know where we are."

Yumi and Jakotsu fell to the floor and sweat dropped. He had said it so calmly too! Yumi and Jakotsu got up and looked at him.

" Are you serious?" Jakotsu yelled

" So we're lost?"

" Hey I'm sorry guys, but I've never been on this side of Japan."

" Now that you mention it, I've never been here either."

" Well if you guys never been here I haven't either."

" Hmmm where should we go Big Brother?"

" Well let's go this way." Bankotsu said pointing towards a thick forest.

" We're following you Bankotsu." Yumi said.

" Ok so let's go."

So the three of them took off unknowing what that forest actually is and what's in store for them. The forest they had just entered was the Forest of Fear and Katsu is inside waiting for them or mainly for Yumi. This forest plays your worst fear as if you were there when it happened.

The three of them walked for what seems like forever and the trees and everything else looked the same. " Bankotsu, we're walking in circles! Can we please rest? Not like we know where we're going." Jakotsu complained.

" No. The sooner we get out of here the better." Bankotsu said without stopping or looking back.

" But Yumi's tired!"

" I'm not tired." Yumi said in a innocent voice.

" See if Yumi can continue walking, you can too Jakotsu. Now stop complaining and keep walking."

Jakotsu pouted then looked at Yumi, " Thanks a lot. Yumi."

Yumi giggled at his pouting, " I'm sorry. I promise once we get out of here or get out of this circle path we're taking we'll rest."

" Ok thanks."

Yumi nodded. After a while, they all eventually got tired and rested. Then before they all knew it, they all fell asleep. Yumi was asleep for a while, but woke up when she heard a scream. Yumi sat up and rubbed her eyes. Slowly, she got up, looked at her brothers, then walked to the sound of the scream.

She followed the sound until it suddenly stopped. She looked around and continued walking until she stopped dead in her tracks. Right in front of her was a woman that she recognized so well. It was the woman from the nightmares she's been having.

But only this time, it was different. Unlike in her dreams, she could SMELL the scent of human blood and death. Yumi screamed and turned around and ran until she bumped into something hard. She felt arms wraped around her and realized that it wasn't a something she ran into, but a someone. She opened her eyes to see Bankotsu with a concerned face looking down at her, but instead, she saw Katsu looking at her with a smirk on his face and eyes full of lust and hunger.

Yumi screamed again and tried to push away, but he moved one of his hands and placed it over her mouth and still held her close to him with his other strong arm. As hard as she struggled, he was still stronger than her and his one arm wouldn't budge. His smirk got bigger as he leaned towards her and whispered in her ear.

" You lose my dear, but you do look sexy trying to fight against me. I can't wait to see you struggle when I claim you."

Yumi's eyes widened and she struggled even harder against him, but still to no avail. After a while of struggling, she finally became exhausted and her legs gave out. Katsu removed his hand from her mouth and picked her up bridal style. Normally, Yumi would've screamed since she was not gagged or a hand was over her mouth, but she didn't have the energy and for some reason, couldn't move. Then suddenly, she passed out in his arms. Katsu smirked at his prize and walked off.

Once he was out of the forest, he stopped. His eyes narrowed as the wind picked up blowing someone's scent his way. He looked at the misty field in front of him and spoke, " Now you must interfere with my plans Lord Sesshomaru?"

Then a man appeared from mist as he walked closer to Katsu and Yumi. He stopped a few feet in front of them. He had long sliver hair, bright golden eyes, and marking on his face and arms. He took out his sword Toukijin and pointed it at him. " Who are you vermin and what are you doing on my lands?" Sesshomaru said. Katsu stared Sesshomaru down. " Now is not the time for that. I will leave your lands with Kagome's daughter. The one that you and your family have been searching for all this time." Sesshomaru stared in shock, not showing on his face of course, as he stared at Katsu then at the unconcious Yumi in his arms. As he stared, he could tell that she smelled, and looked EXACTLY like Kagome. Sesshomaru clenched his teeth together and a growl escaped his throat. " Fool, you will not leave these lands with my niece!" he growled as he charged at Katsu. Katsu laughed wickedly, " You truly don't care about the life of your niece if your attacking me." Sesshomaru halted. " Your pathetic. Using my niece as your personal ticket off my lands. I will take what belongs to my family!" he said as he turned his attention to the side. " Jaken!" he called. The little toad demon appeared to the side of Katsu, causing him to turn towards the demon. " Hahaha! Behold the power of the Staff of Two Heads!" he said in a scratchy voice as he held up the staff anf fire shot out of his mouth and towards Katsu. Katsu narrowed his eyes and jumped into the air. He was caught off guard when Sesshomaru appeared next to him, swung his claws at him, then grabbed Yumi when he had the opportunity. Once Yumi was in his grasp, he looked down at her. She had changed a LOT since the last time he saw her 10 years ago. She wasn't a child anymore. She was now a young adult. Deep in his heart, he was sad to see his niece a fully grown woman. He wished that he could've seen her grow up. He hated the people that started all of this, but yet, he slightly envied them. They got to see her grown up from a child into a woman. Seshomaru then sniffed the scent around her and realized that her scent and aura was still pure. _' They haven't touhed her. Strange.'_ He thought as he moved a strand of hair behind her ear. Katsu glared at Sesshomaru and growled. " I will be back." He hissed out at him as he flew into the sky and vanished. Sesshomaru watched him and then started to walked away. " Where are you going Lord Sesshomaru?" his follower Jaken asked. " The castle. Yumi needs to rest." He said. Jaken's eyes widened. " That's young Yumi?" he asked shocked quickly following and looking up at her. Sesshomaru just nodded and continued walking as they approached the castle gates.

**~with Bankotsu and Jakotsu~**

Bankotsu and Jakotsu kept walking in the forest. After what seemed like forever, they stopped and loked around. Jakotsu sighed with relief, but Bankotsu on the other hand was NOT happy. Jakotsu looked up at him puzzled.

" What's wrong Bigh Brother?" he asked.

Bankotsu didn't look back at him as he spoke. " We were going in circles the entire time!" he growled. " I hate this place!" he yelled.

Jakotsu sweatdropped then looked back to say something to Yumi, but realized that she wasn't with them. _' Uh oh…'_ he thought as he tapped Bankotsu on the shoulder. " Ummmm Bankotsu?" he said.

Bankotsu growled. " What is it Jakotsu?"

" Ummmm I hate to break it to ye, but Yumi is missing." he said nervously.

Bankotsu turned around and indeed saw that she was not with the group. " Damn it to hell! When we find her, I'm buying her a slave collar and chains! That way she won't get herself kidnapped." he said.

Jakotsu smirked and poked him. " That or maybe you just want her to yourself so you can _do_ stuff to her. You naughty boy!" he said smirking.

Bankotsu's eyes widened and he turned as red as a tomato. " No way! I would never do that! I can't believe you said that Jakotsu!" he said embarrassed.

Jakotsu laughed. " Your blushing big brother! I knew you wanted to lay with Yumi!" he said.

Bankotsu blushed more and turned away. " Come on let's go find her." He said storming off. Jakotsu just smirked and giggled and followed after him.

Author's Note: Well here is the end of chapter 13! I'm sorry that I have not updated. Last school year started and I was pretty busy and a LOT of drama happened and I lost my imparation to write because my friend read this fanfic and said pretty much that it sucked but thanks to my friend momoko I got inspired again. I will start posting more and I will type the chapters at school in photography class since we pretty much do nothing ((like I'm doing right now)). Also I found a beta and she will help me edit the previous chapters and the chapters in the future. I will update this story and post up the noew edited previous chapters. This is my promise to you This fanfic will be brought back from the abyss! Hope you liked the chapter! Until next time bye!


	15. Chapter 14: Capture

A/N: I'm so sorry to all my readers that have been gone for the last year. I had a bad case of writers block and I was not getting into the fanfic, but resently, my friend came over and we were editing all the other chapters and I got inspired again. I will try and update once a week or as soon as I can. Also, I have a good ending, but I don't know what I should do for the middle so if anyone has any good ideas please message me and I will fit it into the story if I like it or if I can get a idea around it.

Chapter 14: Captured

Yumi woke up and found herself in a comfortable futon. She sat up and looked around and noticed that she was in a really nice looking room. She blinked for she did not remember being in a room or building. The last thing she remembered was being out in the forest and then…

' _Where's Bankotsu and Jakotsu?' _she thought franticly, _' Hell, where AM I?'_

Then, the door opened and a tall figure walked in. At first she thought it was Katsu, but as the figure walked closer, she noticed that he had long sliver hair and not long black hair. She inwardly sighed with releief, but then again, she didn't know this person or what his intentions were, although, he did look familiar to her. Suddenly, a memory flashed in her head.

-~flashback~-

_A little girl playing in the flower fields laughing and enjoying the beautiful sight and scent of the flowers. She had grabbed a bouque of flowers and made a flower crown. She then grabbed it and towards a figure in white who was leaning against a shaded tree with his eyes closed. _

" _Uncle Sesshomaru!" she called happily._

_Sesshomaru opened his eyes and looked down at her and a small smile appeared on his face. " What is it my dear Yumi?" he asked._

" _I made you a crown since you're a Lord!" she smiled brightly holding up the flower crown. He chuckled and grabbed the crown from her gently._

" _Thank you Yumi, but I know some one who REALLY deserves this special crown." He said_

_Yumi looked up at him curiously. " Who might that be Uncle Sesshomaru?" she asked_

_He smiled and put the flower crown on her head. " I believe you deserve this Princess Yumi." he said._

_Yumi smiled extremely brightly and she hugged him. " Thank you Uncle Sesshomaru!" she cheered._

_Sesshomaru chuckled and hugged her back. " Your welcome my Princess Yumi." He said holding her close_

-~end of flashback~-

Yumi sat there shocked at the memory. This was one of the most clearest, and most information giving memory that she has ever had. She looked at him. " Your Sesshomaru." She said. Sesshomaru stopped and looked at her. She saw what looked like relief in his eyes and happiness.

" You remember me. I'm so glad." He said as he then walked over and sat in a chair next to the bed. He smiled at her and she just looked at her.

" Well I somewhat remember you. I just had a memory of when I was little and you were in it. This memory was one of the clearest memorys that I've had." she said.

Seshomaru looked at her and stared. " You mean, you lost your memories?" he asked.

Yumi looked at him then looked down. " Yeah I guess so. For the past couple weeks ever since we met Katsu, I've been having strange dreams and memories." she explained.

He nodded and looked at her and nodded. She then looked up at him. " Tell me something. In my memory, I called you "Uncle". Which of my parents were you related to and can you tell me their name?" she asked.

Sesshomaru looked at her shocked. _' She doesn't remember Inuyasha or Kagome?'_ he thought. He closed his eyes then looked at her. " Your father, Inuyasha, is my younger brother." he said. Yumi's eyes widened as the information processed in her head.

" Inuyasha is my father?" she asked him.

" You met Inuyasha?"

She nodded, " Me and my brothers ran into him a few weeks ago when we met Katsu. I knew that he was someone special to me, but I didn't think he was my dad." She said.

Sesshomaru didn't hear the last part of what she said. He heard the part about her "brothers" and that was it. " What do you mean by your brothers?" he asked.

Yumi looked at him nervously. " Oh ummmm well, the men that raised me for 10 years."

" Oh? Names?"

" Ummmm" she paused not sure if she should tell, but she heard the growl in his voice and knew that, even though she wasn't in his pack, he was alpha, " Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Renkotsu, Suikotsu…" she managed to say before she heard his growl.

" So they really ARE back" he growled.

" Ummmm yes I guess. What do you mean by they're back?" she asked.

" Over 10 years ago, way before you were born, there was a demon named Naraku that terrorized the country. He was a enemy of myself, your father and mothers, and his group along with Koga and other demons and villages."

" Wow this Naraku had a lot of enemies." she stated.

" Yes, well Naraku had incarnations and helpers to do his dirty work for him. The Band of Seven were one of them." he told her.

" Her eyes widened as she stared at him. " What? No that can't be true! I mean, yes I've seen them kill villages, but they stopped recently…and Katsu betrayed them I guess that's the case…they wouldn't…" she stopped.

" Yumi, they are murderes, you said so yourself that they've killed. Yes Naraku used them, but they still took orders. One of them almost killed your mother and her friends. I saved her from the man that was trying to marry her, but I didn't do anything else. They did that on their own free will. They are not the men you think they are." He said sitting next to her.

She shook her head, not wanting to believe it. " No.." she whispered. Sesshomaru placed his hand on his shoulder. _' Reminds me of when I comforted the kit at Kagome's funeral.'_ he thought. He then looked at her, about to tell her something that will surely break knowing that she cared about these people. " They were the one's that killed your mother and kidnapped you 10 years ago, Yumi." He said wishing that he wasn't the one who had to break the news to her, but knew that it was inevitible.

Her eyes widened and she felt her heart stop for a spilt second. Her whole world came crashing down around her. She leaned into Sesshomaru then suddenly threw herself in his arms not stopping the tears that came out. Sesshomaru held her like he once did when she was a child, regreting hurting her emotionally, especially when this is their first reunion after 10 years, but it had to be done.

Yumi then got out of his arms and went to the balceny and jumped off it and landed in the garden. She ran out the gates into the field in front of the castle. She didn't want to go far from her uncle's castle, but she wanted to be alone. She pulled her knees to her chest and cried.

-~with Bankotsu~-

Bankotsu and Jakotsu finally made it out of the forest still with no sign of Yumi. They both decided to look around here to see if she was around. Jakotsu walked to the right and Bankotsu the left. He walked and then saw a castle in the distance. He doubted she was there, but it was better safe than sorry so he walked towards it. As he got closer, he saw a figure in the field crying. He recognized the figure and ran towards her kneeling next to her.

" Yumi! Are you ok? Why are you crying?" he asked softly.

Yumi looked up at him. " Bankotsu?" she asked softly. Then her uncle's words echoed in her head, _'They were the one's that killed your mother'_. She screamed and pushed him away from her. Bankotsu was taken aback and looked at her puzzled. " Yumi, what's wrong?" Yumi looked at him mad and full of tears.

" You lied to me the entire time! You kept me in the dark! I know what you did! What all of you did! You killed my mom!" she cried/screamed at him.

Bankotsu stared at her speechless and felt extremely guilty. " Yumi…I'm sorry." He said.

Yumi stared at him. She at least hoped he would try to deny it, but he didn't. She closed her eyed tears flowing down her face. Bankotsu stared at her painfully. " Yumi, we did kill your mother, but we were tricked and we were still evil, until we met you. We did take you and erase your memories and were told to raise you. After we took you and up too now, we never looked at the small things and why they could be important. We always were killing just for the fun of it, that was what we enjoyed, what we were used to, until we met you. You showed us that life isn''t always about killing. We feel bad about what we did and we knew this day would come, but I hoped it would be later rather than sooner. I'm sorry."

Yumi stared at him, listening to him, tears still running down her face. She closed her head than stood up and took off running, away from him, and away from the castle so she could be alone. She ran into the hell woods and sat down under a tree and sobbed. Not long after, she heard footsteps come towards her. She didn't look up, " Bankotsu just leave me alone ok!" she cried into her knees.

" Found out the truth didn't you?"

Yumi's eyes widened at the voice. She looked up and saw Katsu standing over her. She just stared up at him fearfully and her eyes full of tears. He smirked and reached down and grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. She shrieked and struggled, but he picked her up braidal style and flew off into the air and back to his lair.

-~Sesshomaru~-

Sesshomaru watched from afar what happened between his niece and the mercenary out in the fields and saw how she took off into the woods. Normally, he would go after her to protect her, but he knew that she was torn apart and she needed her space away from everyone, he learned that with Rinwhen she was in her teens and Kagome when she was pregnant, but with Kagome, he most of the time stayed with her. His plan changed when he heard her scream. In a flash, he jumped off the balcony and ran towards the forest. He growled when he saw and smelt the mercenary right next to him.

-~Bankotsu~-

Bankotsu saw and stood there as Yumi ran away from him. His heart felt as though it was riped in two. He hurt the one person, besides Jakotsu, that he actually loved. Yes he finally admitted to himself that he loved her. Then for some reason, anger and hate filled his mind and body. _' I finally found someone that I love and she runs away from me. Yes I killed her mom, but I freakin put my heart out in that speech and she runs off. Screw this I don't care about her.'_ He thought to himself. Het hen turned around and was about to walk away when he heard a scream. He took off towards the forest, forgetting about what he just said. He knew he still loved her and always would. As he ran he heard a growl from next to him and knew things weren't gonna go so well.

A/N: Chapter 14 is now done. Sorry for the wait. I don't have microsoft word on my computer so I can only type this on the school computer in photography class. Hopefully I get microsoft word on my computer and will be able to type at home. Hope you liked it. Next chapter will get intense


	16. Chapter 15: The Demon, Awakened

A/N: Well I hope you guys liked the new chapter. Here is now chapter 15!

Chapter 15:

-~Yumi~-

Yumi sat on her knees in some sort of cave deep within Katsu's lair. She struggled against the chains above her head, trying to break them. He had dropped her on the floor and chained her to the wall and left without saying a single word. _' That jerk!'_ she thought as she stopped struggling and panted.

While she sat there, she decided to look around at where she was at. The cave was round and very spacious. There was a small body of water for drinking and bathing she guessed. There was barely any noise and there was DEFINATLY no one around aside from her. As she sat on her knees, she kept thinking about both her uncle's words and Bankotsu's speech, mainly his. She knew that he was telling the truth…about everything. She regretted running from him, but she had to be alone, but now that she was REALLY alone, she wished she had him next to her, to have him hold her, to comfort her, to touch her… Her eyes grew wide. _' Whoa! Did I just think that?' _she thought to herself.

The thought disappeared when Katsu entered the room with the red head boy hot on his heel. She growled at them both and struggled against her chains. Boy males smirked as Katsu stopped but Koichi continued to walk towards her. She struggled as he kneeled in front of her and again she was shocked by how soft his emerald eyes were, but she fell for it before and she wasn't gonna let it happen again. Koichi caressed her cheek and turned her head so she was looking at him. " I will not hurt you my dear Yumi. Relax your body and give yourself over to me." He said softly before he kissed her.

She tried to scream but his lips muffled any sound and before she could do anything, she felt her body relax and her mind telling her that everything was ok. For a moment, her mind forgot about Bankotsu and everyone else as she returned the kiss closing her eyes. Katsu watched her and smirked. He knew Koichi's power, Koichi's mirror has the power to influence a person to do his bidding WITHOUT having to take their soul and while the person is under his control, the mirror will slowly kill the person by tainting his brain making his body kill itself from the inside out. Without the mirror, whenever Koichi kisses a girl, the kiss sends a chemical to calm the frightens girls mind and making her forget about everything until the chemical wears off, which by then, he will have already seduced her and had his pleasure while getting the information he needs and by the time she remembers, either a.) he kills her or b.) they kill themselves because of the burden they have to bear.

If Katsu's plans go well, Koichi will have Yumi under his thumb and that way, Katsu can awaken the heart and soul of her powers and soon his master and father will be brought back to life and then he can have his way with her. If they didn't go well, well he will just have to use force to use her power. He is not interested in having her powers; he just needs them to awaken Naraku, the true demon of Hell.

Koichi continued to kiss her then broke the kiss and kissed her neck. She moaned and everything felt so good, until a memory flashed of her and Bankotsu. At first, she didn't understand what was going on, but the more memories that came, the more her heart started pounding until she finally remembered everything. Her father, her brother, her mother's death, the kidnapping, the way she lived happily yet unknowing about everything, her brother's, her uncle and family friends, and finally, her love Bankotsu.

She started to struggled against him and he kissed her again trying to subdue her, but her energy pushed him away from her. " Get away from me! I love Bankotsu! I will NEVER give myself to ANYONE! And I DEFINATLY won't help you!" she screamed at them. Katsu smirked and he appeared in front of her and put her hand on her stomach. His hands were starting to glow red. Yumi felt something plusing inside her body and the pain came. She screamed as her body started to glow pink. Katsu laughed, keeping her hand on her stomach, " That it! Scream Yumi! Scream and let your powers awaken!" he said. She screamed and struggled under his touch.

She she screamed, her powers were flowing throughout the room towards Naraku. His body plushed with life and his blood red eyes opened, causing the glass to break. Katsu removed his hand and both his hand and Yumi stopped glowing. Katsu stood up and he and Koichi turned around and bowed before Naraku, while Yumi panted heavily. Her sliver dog ears were on her head and her eyes were now golden instead of blue. The necklace around her neck broke, meaning that she would always stay in her half demon form until the night of the new moon.

Naraku looked at everyone in the room, smirking when his eyes laid Yumi. He started walking towards them (A/N: Remind you, he's naked) and stopped in front of his son and his servant. " Rise my son." He said. Katsu nodded. " Yes Master Naraku." He said and rose. Yumi eyes widened. _' So this is Naraku. Theres a extremely evil aura surrounding him and his powers…'_ her mind trailed off until Naraku spoke. " Tell me my son, what has happened in my absense?"

Katsu looked at him, " Well Inuyasha and Kagome had a child, and that is the girl you see here my lord. Bankotsu and most of his brothers are back from the dead. The girl loves Bankotsu, though I ordered Bankotsu to kill her mother 10 years ago." he said. Naraku nodded then looked at Koichi. " Who are you boy?"

" My names Koichi my Lord." he said, " I'm a follower of Master Katsu."

He, again, nodded then told him to rise, and he did. Naraku then walked past them and walked towards Yumi, who struggled against the chains, but all movement stopped, when she looked into his cold red eyes. He smirked and kneeled down and cupped her chin and examined every inch of her. " You look exactly like your mother and have Inuyasha's ears and eyes." he said then smirked. " Pity that such a beauty like you born from trash like him."

Yumi growled. " You're the one that's trash! You ruined everyone's lives and killed so many people!" she yelled at him.

Naraku laughed. " You also have his attitude." he said then leaned his head closer to hers. " I have killed a lot of people, just like Bankotsu, yet, you still love him." he whispered in her ear making her eyes widen. He smirked and wanted to make her submit to him, " I wonder, would you love me, if I erased your memories of the pathetic mercenary."

He was slowly raising his hand up to her head until a chain came at him followed by a sacred arrow. Everyone turned around to see who had interrupted in his plans. Yumi's eyes widened in complete shock when she saw…..

A/N: Chapter 15 is done! Sorry everyone again I got bored of typing this but I got back in the spirit. Well can you guess who it is? I know it will make a lot of people happy. Well see ya all soon! Bye-bye!


End file.
